


Damned

by Haganemaru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Size Kink, Song Lyrics, cute naruto uzumaki, sai bashing, star sasuke uchiha
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: Un concert et tout bascule. Naruto se retrouve face à celui qui fait battre le coeur de beaucoup de monde... seulement, quand le regard noir profond du chanteur se plonge dans le sien, le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il restera en un seul morceau d'ici la fin de la nuit... ou au moins avec son pantalon.





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1 : Vous trouverez à la fin les liens pour les chansons et aussi la playlist. Je vous encourage vivement à les écouter en même temps, pour vous mettre dans le train de la fic.  
> Note 2 : Délit de fainéantise, je n’ai pas traduit les chansons... tout simplement car je trouve que ça perd son charme donc, je préfère laisser l’anglais ;)  
> Note 3 : Ceci est un UA réel, les personnages n’ont pas le même âge que le manga.

\- J’ai dit “non” !

Le cri venait du toit du lycée Konoha’s High de la ville homonyme, Konoha. Le bâtiment ancien avait supporté bon nombre d’élèves passant leur diplôme secondaire avant de partir en faculté et cette année, les dernières années avaient projeté de la terminer en beauté avec la venue en ville d’un groupe connu de Hard Rock, “Damned”.

\- Allez, Naruto...  
\- Je te dis que non !

Les conversations masculines couvraient le bruit des voix et de mastication du groupe réuni là pour déjeuner pendant la pause de midi. Tous étaient dans la même classe et étaient plus ou moins proche. Certains venaient de la même famille, reconnaissable au physique, d’autres venaient de familles renommées et se distinguaient par un air hautain et railleur.

Sur ce toit se trouvaient les cousins Uzumaki. Tous deux âgés de dix-huit ans, ils partageaient la même chambre à l’internat et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Les deux garçons étaient blonds et possédaient des yeux bleus azurés très recherchés. Mais la ressemblance physique s’arrêtait là. Si pour Yahiko Uzumaki, la force physique et sa masculinité n’étaient plus à prouver, pour Naruto, nombreux étaient ceux qui le prenaient encore pour une jeune fille. Sa carrure à la fois fine et musclée était agréable à regarder mais ses grands yeux innocents cassaient à chaque regard sa virilité. Ce fut sans surprise qu’une fois que Naruto fut au lycée, plusieurs jeunes hommes essayèrent de mettre le grappin sur ses petites fesses rebondies. Grâce à Yahiko, dont la carrure décourageait les plus pervers, et Kiba, pour qui casser quelques côtes des personnes voulant tatouiller son meilleur ami était une partie de plaisir, il put arriver jusqu’en terminale “intact”.

\- Naruto... pourquoi ?  
\- Déjà, je ne connais pas le groupe, et puis... je viens de rompre avec Sai...  
\- Et... ça fait un mois maintenant...  
\- Il pourrait y être.

La voix douce et fragile résonna dans le silence qui se fit, tous savaient la peine que le blond avait ressentie lorsque son petit ami avait été découvert, nu et échevelé, dans un lit avec une jeune fille. Ce fut un choc pour Naruto qui avait passé le cap avec son petit ami peu de temps avant et lui faisait entièrement confiance. La fille était cachée et étant dans la chambre de Sai, nul ne connaissait encore son identité.

Naruto se trouvait face à son cousin. Habillé du costume réglementaire, il avait ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage dans un savant décoiffé et la moue boudeuse. Le noir de ses vêtements faisait ressortir sa peau bronzée et ses grands yeux bleus. Sur ses joues, de fines cicatrices, cadeau du grillage du jardin de Yahiko quand Naruto avait voulu l’escalader plus petit, se traçaient telles des moustaches de chat ou de renard. A ses poignets se tenaient les bracelets noirs que lui avaient offert Kiba, il y a un long moment, alors que sa chevalière argent, cadeau de Yahiko, brillait à son pouce droit. Ces cadeaux assez féminins, offerts par des garçons, qui plus est, avaient fait hausser plusieurs sourcils et ricaner plus d’une personne mais nul n’était assez suicidaire pour venir se gausser face à ces deux possessifs.

Naruto était leur ami, ils le protégeraient mieux dorénavant, s’en voulant assez du fiasco de Sai.

\- Sai ne sera pas là, il est parti près de Suna, tu le sais...  
\- Oui mais...  
\- Trouillard...  
\- Quoi ? s’écria Naruto.

Shikamaru, génie brun flémard et perspicace, ouvrit un œil et regarda fixement le blond plonger à pieds joints dans le jeu de Kiba.

\- T’es qu’une poule mouillée, Uzumaki...  
\- Hey ! Précise ! râla Yahiko  
\- Uzumaki Naruto a peur, il a la trouille !  
\- ...

Kiba regarda Yahiko avec un sourire, faisant ricaner le grand blond près de lui. Si ce n’était la ressemblance physique entre les deux blonds, jamais ils n’auraient pu dire que Yahiko et Naruto étaient de la même famille et pourtant... Le blond près de lui devait bien mesurer dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, soit près de vingt centimètres de différence avec son rase-motte de cousin. Ses cheveux retombaient sur les côtés de son visage et sa forte carrure se retrouvait enserrée dans le costume noir.

L’Inuzuka, lui, était de même taille que Yahiko mais n’avait pas sa force physique. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts et lorsqu’il souriait, on pouvait voir ses canines, un peu plus pointues que la normale. Les deux cousins avaient rencontré Kiba au jardin d'enfant et ils ne s’étaient plus quittés, Kiba entrant ainsi dans le cercle fermé des Uzumaki.

Il n‘y avait qu’une chose qui marchait avec Naruto, c’était la provocation, ce que faisait actuellement Kiba en ricanant à la face rougie du blond.

Près d’eux se tenaient tous leurs amis, Ino avec son petit ami Choji, la blonde ayant craqué pour ce bon vivant. Hinata près de Shino, rougissant sous le regard de Kiba, Tenten et Lee dans les bras l’un de l’autre, se regardant dans les yeux suivi de Neji et Shikamaru, très silencieux, dévisageant le duo d’irréductibles emmerdeurs essayer de faire craquer leur mignon petit blond. Sakura était là aussi, la jeune fille étant d’une famille bourgeoise, le surnom de “comtesse” était venu naturellement, mais elle possédait un bon fond. Pourtant, sous son regard vert et son sourire se cachaient une profonde jalousie. Pour tout et n’importe quoi. Que ce soit l’amour entre Ino et Choji, les yeux mauve clair des Hyuuga, l’éternel “Jamais moi sans toi” de Lee et Tenten, tout lui faisait envie. C’était surtout en partie à cause de cette jalousie maladive qu’elle avait couché avec Sai, brisant le cœur du “bébé” de Yahiko. Si le blond était resté sur le côté, ne lui volant pas la vedette près du brun ressemblant à son idole de toujours, Caïn, elle n’aurait pas essayé de lui faire du mal, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- Allez Uzumaki, suis nous...  
\- ... J’ai rien à me mettre...

Yahiko afficha un large sourire de même que Kiba et Ino. Le concert étant le surlendemain, ils ne leur restaient qu’une journée pour rendre Naruto plus sexy que jamais.

________________________________________________________________

Naruto se dévisageait dans le grand miroir de leur chambre, ignorant les couinements de Ino, les hululements de Kiba et les commentaires légèrement plus pervers de son cousin... Jamais il ne sortirait comme ça.

\- Jamais !  
\- Allez, t’es sexy comme ça !  
\- Non mais... vous délirez là !

Naruto les regarda avec les yeux élargis et incrédules. Sexy ? Ses prunelles azures se retournèrent une nouvelle fois vers le miroir, se redécouvrant dans un pantalon de cuir noir, des chaines à la taille et longeant sa carrure mince, l’une d’elles remontant sur un haut noir en résille et à manches longues, déchiré sur son abdomen. À ses poignets, les bracelets noirs rehaussaient sa peau bronzée, et la chevalière en argent se trouvait toujours à son pouce. Ino avait discipliné ses cheveux pour qu’ils retombent joliment sur son visage, soulignant ses traits et fassent ressortir ses yeux azurs soulignés de khôl noir. A son cou, son collier à pierre bleu, cadeau de sa grande tante brillait au dessus du tissu presque transparent. On percevait son corps sans le voir réellement...

Il allait se faire violer, il le sentait...

\- Allez, Naruto ! Ça te va super bien ! s’exclama Ino  
\- Justement ! Avec ma chance, j’vais tomber entre pervers un et deux, ils vont me chopper et m’attirer dans une tournante !  
\- ... T’exagère pas un peu là ? demanda t’elle. C’est pas parce que c’est presque arrivé une fois que ça va recommencer...  
\- Non mais attends, Ino, tu te ferais molester par deux vieux à seize ans, ça a de quoi te dégouter des concerts ! râla le petit blondinet. En plus, je ne le connais pas ce groupe, ce... Danger ?  
\- Damned ! rectifia Kiba avec un petit rire  
\- Da... Damned ? Non mais c’est quoi ce nom ? Et puis d’abord, j’ai jamais entendu une seule chanson d’eux.  
\- Allez ! poussa Ino. Je te jure que tu vas t’amuser, et le chanteur est un super beau gosse...  
\- Beau ? questionna-t-il. Mais je m’en fiche qu’il...  
\- Et avec une de ces voix... il te fait retirer la culotte en chantant ! rougit-elle  
\- ...

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec un regard écarquillé, regardant fixement les yeux brillants de la blonde face à lui, aux anges, alors que sur ses lèvres se dessinaient un large sourire.

\- Allez, c’est un super chanteur, Naruto... insista-t-elle  
\- Il s’appelle Caïn ! précisa Yahiko avec un léger rire en voyant les yeux de Naruto s’écarquiller encore plus.  
\- CAÏN ? hurla Naruto.

Un éclat de rire général venant des trois amis se fit entendre sous le regard rendu encore plus clair par le maquillage de Naruto. Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux, les faisant retomber sur son visage dans un désordre à la fois charmant et terriblement sexy. Même Yahiko se l’avouait, si Naruto n’était pas son cousin, il y mettrait bien les dents.

\- Non mais quelle idée de s’appeler Caïn ? Et pourquoi pas Belzebuth ?  
\- Naruto... Je serai derrière toi, Kiba sur ton côté.  
\- Je serai de l’autre avec Choji. rajouta Ino  
\- Dans la salle, il y aura aussi Neji avec sa cousine, Gaara et Temari avec Shikamaru...  
\- ... Très bien... soupira Naruto  
\- Yes !!

Le cri que poussa ses compagnons le fit sourire un instant avant qu’il ne se renfrogne... il y avait peut être la possibilité de se sauver avant le concert, qui sait ?

________________________________________________________________

Dans une large pièce au dessus d’une salle de concert, une silhouette vêtue d’un jean stone et d’une chemise blanche regardait avec attention la foule scander son nom en contrebas. Un rictus amusé aux lèvres, il parcourait de ses yeux noirs les personnes venues assister à son concert. Les couleurs bigarrées se mélangeaient avec fureur alors que certains se mettaient à chanter certaines de ses chansons.

Un mouvement dans la foule le fit regarder dans la direction d’un petit blond vêtu de noir. A ce qu’il voyait de sa place, le blondinet se débattait dans les bras d’un autre blond, largement plus grand et plus fort que lui, faisant froncer un sourcil au chanteur.

Il n’allait quand même pas assister à un viol en direct ?

En voyant le large sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du plus grand et les rires qui secouaient les personnes aux alentours, il comprit que le petit blond faisait parti du groupe. Le jeune homme le lâcha une seconde, appelé par un brun échevelé, et la boule de nerf essaya une nouvelle fois de passer les barrières, non pour aller plus vite, comprit-il assez rapidement, mais plutôt pour se faire la malle. Le large sourire de Kisame, le chef de la sécurité, l’amusa, les propos que lançait le petit blondinet au géant semblaient grandement le divertir. Le fait que celui-ci semblait s’accrocher aux barrières pour ne pas avancer le fit tiquer mais sans plus. Les rires secouaient la foule autour, de plus en plus accaparée par le petit clown qui les amusait.

\- Caïn ? appela une voix féminine derrière lui  
\- Hn... répondit-il  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?  
\- Un résistant... pouffa t’il légèrement.  
\- Un quoi ?

Une silhouette se dessina dans la fenêtre près de lui. La jeune femme, toute en courbe, possédait de longs cheveux d’un rouge sombre et une paire de lunette à grosses montures qui disparaissaient une fois que la jeune femme mettait ses lentilles de contact, dévoilant son grand regard noisette. De carrure assez fine, elle arrivait aux épaules larges de Caïn.

\- Un résistant. répéta t’il

Le silence se fit à nouveau alors qu’ils regardaient tous deux le petit blond se faire jeter sur l’épaule du plus grand. Le jeune homme hurlait de toutes ses forces, tendant les bras vers un Kisame, maintenant hilare, essuyant ses larmes de rire, en une tentative de sauvetage vite arrêtée par une fessée qui le choqua suffisamment pour le faire taire et qu’ils puissent avancer de deux ou trois pas. De son point de vue, Caïn voyait parfaitement les courbes du postérieur qui s’offrait à lui et sourit en coin, amusant la seule membre de son groupe présente dans la pièce.

\- Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir venir lui...  
\- Ouais...  
\- Bon, il te faut aller au maquillage, Caïn...  
\- Karin, je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas m’appeler comme ça en privé...  
\- Je sais, mais Suigetsu aura ma tête s’il me voit t’appeler par ton prénom sans lui dans la pièce, à croire qu’il pense que je vais te violer surement...  
\- Pfff, tu n’as pas l’appareil génital qui m’intéresse...  
\- Oui, mais lui oui, donc ne t’approche pas de mon mec, ok ?  
\- ...  
\- Sasuke !  
\- Ouais...

Après un éclat de rire cristallin, la jeune femme partit à son tour au maquillage et à la coiffure qui lui donnerait cette crinière de lionne noire et rouge dont elle raffolait. Sasuke la regarda partir avec un sourire en coin. Qui aurait pu prévoir que son bassiste et son clavier, qui se battaient comme chien et chat depuis toujours, allaient sortir ensemble et qu’il faudrait les décoller à la pioche avant les concerts ?

Le jeune homme entendit un “Nooon, j’veux paaas” résonner sous la fenêtre où pénétraient les spectateurs et sourit largement... Le petit blond était dans la salle, fallait maintenant qu’il puisse le retrouver, il était impatient de voir sa frimousse.

________________________________________________________________

Il l’avait fessé... Yahiko l’avait fessé... Il allait tuer Yahiko. Peu importait l’avis de son père, il aimait les ramen et était presque sûr qu’ils en servaient en prison, donc, il allait tuer Yahiko... une fois que celui-ci le déposerait à terre.

Déjà que le responsable de la sécurité n’avait pas voulu l’aider, riant aux éclats malgré ses moues attendrissantes appelées “je-suis-petit-et-en-danger-aidez-moi”, l’homme à la forte carrure n’avait fait que rire, alors que ses amis gloussaient derrière ses fesses...

Où allait le monde si ses célèbres moues “trop-mignon-rroohh-bébé-j’vais-t’aider” ne fonctionnaient plus ?

\- Allez Naruto...  
\- Hurmf...  
\- Regarde, je suis là, Kiba à ta droite, devant toi, il y a les barrières de sécurité et la scène... à ta gauche Ino, il ne peut rien arriver... continua son cousin, futur mort.  
\- Mouerfff...  
\- Donc, si tu arrêtes de me mordre, j’arrêterai de te maintenir contre cette barrière...  
\- Niarfff

Naruto desserra les dents un instant, laissant glisser le bras doré plein de bave jusqu’à ce que la fine peau du contour soit entre ses lèvres. Un éclair de plaisir méchant étincela dans son regard et le jeune homme referma la mâchoire, pinçant la peau tendre de l’intérieur du bras, faisant japper Yahiko. Ce dernier le lâcher et il essaya aussitôt de se carapater... pour se faire saisir par la ceinture de son pantalon par Kiba, le soulevant dans les airs comme le ferait un chien de son chiot.

\- Dis donc Uzumaki Naruto, c’était petit de faire ça...  
\- Lachemoilachemoilachemoi...  
\- C’est qu’un concert, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? T’es entouré par tes amis, ton cousin et face à la scène, profite bordel...  
\- Putainlachemoiputainlachemoiputainlachemoi... hurla Naruto, se débattant comme un chaton, toutes griffes dehors  
\- Ah, ça varie ses réponses...  
\- Jet’emmerdeInoJet’emmerdeIno...

Les lumières s’éteignirent alors que Kiba reposait Naruto sur le sol, ledit petit blond se faisant aussitôt harponner par son cousin qui l’attira contre son torse, sentant contre lui la carrure tremblante de Naruto. Lui seul avait été au courant de la dernière fois. Si un grand brun plus vieux que lui n’avait pas vu les deux hommes essayer d’entrer dans le pantalon de son cousin, Naruto aurait perdu sa virginité plus tôt dans des circonstances plus qu’affolantes. Ce sauveur n’avait pas donné son nom, laissant à Naruto et Yahiko le souvenir d’un regard rouge sombre, d’un beau visage pâle, de longs cheveux noirs et d’un sourire en coin, avant de disparaître aussitôt au pas de course.

Yahiko se pencha contre Naruto, attirant son visage contre sa poitrine alors qu’il se tenait près de son oreille, le rassurant avec de douces paroles, il était là, il ne le quitterait pas d’un pas... même pas pour pisser... étrangement cette précision fit glousser Naruto et le blondinet se détendit légèrement, entendant la batterie commencer lentement, le groupe ne se présentant pas du tout sous les hurlements hystériques des spectateurs. Dans les cris de joie, il reconnut la voix de Kiba, habillé de son pantalon de cuir noir et d’un haut sans manche également en cuir... à croire qu’à eux quatre, ils avaient eu un tarif groupé pour le cuir.

Cette pensée le fit pouffer une seconde fois avant que la voix mêlée à la musique parvienne jusqu’à lui, le figeant un instant sous le regard intrigué de son cousin. Elle semblait si pure et chaude à la fois, ses tonalités un peu rauques semblaient l’entourer d’un manteau chaud et réconfortant malgré les paroles.

**Don't you bring me down**

Le chanteur laissa sa voix insister sur le dernier mot avant de continuer la suite sous les cris perçants de ses admiratrices, laissant un instant la guitare le remplacer avant que dans un murmure, il poursuive.

**Kick me when I'm down**

**Put me away again  
Every now and then  
Your bottle spinning my fate  
As I hold my breath  
And you say you don't want any part of this now  
Where did it go so wrong ?**

Yahiko baissa ses yeux sur Naruto, maintenant tout calme contre lui, semblant écouter attentivement la voix chaude de Caïn. Le blondinet ne se débattait plus du tout, respirant avec calme, les yeux ouverts dans le vide, positionnés sur Kiba qui le regardait de temps en temps avec un clin d’œil visible malgré les fumées répandues sur la scène.

**I guess I'm finally finding out  
It's got me tripping now  
The little things, everywhere I go  
It's such a shame**

**Why you held on, so long  
Why don't you confuse me a little more?  
Confuse me**

**And I never thought that you  
Who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Those things I never thought you'd do  
You got the best of me**

“ **Tu as eu le meilleur de moi** ” ces paroles semblaient parler à Naruto, rappelant son expérience avec Sai, sa trahison... le jeune homme ferma les yeux, écoutant toujours fronçant un sourcil en songeant un instant... il semblait avoir un lien avec ce chanteur.

**You got the best of me,  
When you said you didn't love me anymore  
And I know, this will be the last time**

**You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try, to kick me when I'm down  
I'm down, all the way down**

**Put me away again  
Every now and then  
Your bottle spinning my fate  
While I hold my breath  
Don't sweat the lies that you say I control  
Confuse me a little more  
(Confuse me)**

“ **Étonne-moi** ”, encore et encore, Naruto était surpris par les paroles que reprenaient en chœurs les spectateurs, répétant mécaniquement un air connu sans réfléchir au sens des phrases. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et laissa finalement la chanson l’entourer, n’écoutant que le battement de cœur de Yahiko et cette voix qui le pénétrait par tous ses pores.

**And I never thought that you  
Who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Those things I never thought you'd do  
You got the best of me**

**You and all your secrets don't need me  
You got the best of me,  
When you said you didn't love me anymore  
And I know, this will be the last time  
You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try, to kick me when I'm down  
I'm down**

**So when you say you've let me go, let me go  
'Cause you didn't care about this, sorry you  
I guess you'll be all right  
Now that you've got things to go your way  
How could you be like this?  
This it the last time but you don't hear me though**

**You got the best of me,  
When you said you didn't love me anymore  
And I know, this will be the last time  
You've got me, running in circles like a freak  
So why do you try, to kick me when I'm down  
I don't understand the way  
That you're thinking, thinking, Andrea**

**Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Confuse me a little more  
Who would believe that I wasn't good enough?  
Who could believe that I wasn't good enough?**

Sasuke se redressa, le passage de « **Pure** » était toujours une épreuve pour lui, rappelant au jeune homme sa seule expérience hétérosexuelle avec Andréa. Si la beauté de la jeune femme n’était plus à raconter, sa cruauté cachée n’avait été découverte que lorsque Sasuke était rentré d’un petit concert, le groupe n’étant pas encore connu et l’avait trouvée au lit avec un autre homme. Cependant, la trahison avait été encore plus dure car la jeune femme l’avait mis en froid avec son frère, Itachi, déjà au courant de ses manigances avec Sasuke et qui avait essayé de le mettre en garde, le rendant fou furieux.

Secouant la tête légèrement pour ne pas replonger dans le passé, Sasuke parcourut de ses yeux perçants le premier rang, faiblement éclairé pour tomber sur les deux têtes blondes qu’il avait vu plus tôt. Le fait que le blondinet reste accroché au torse du plus grand, telle une moule à son rocher, le fit hausser un sourcil avant qu’il ne rencontre le regard direct, dudit rocher. La lueur froide se fit hésitante devant le regard fixe du chanteur avant qu’il ne se penche pour répondre à un murmure du plus petit, frottant son dos doucement.

Le jeune chanteur se rapprocha du devant de la scène et salua enfin son public, ses yeux revenant souvent sur le duo à ses pieds.

\- Comment allez-vous ce soir ?!!

Les hurlements de joie lui répondirent mais à aucun moment le blondinet ne se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, le frustrant légèrement.

\- A la batterie... Juugo ! présenta-t-il

Juugo se souleva de son tabouret, continuant un peu ses percussions, modulant un rythme archaïque entraînant, laissant poursuivre Sasuke sur les présentations des deux autres membres du groupe, Suigetsu et Karin. Juugo regarda fixement son chanteur faire son « show » obligatoire, souriant en coin, plissant ses yeux rouges clair cachés par ses cheveux cendrés. Sa forte carrure était cachée par la batterie et plongée dans le noir, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Torse nu à cause de la chaleur des néons sur lui, sa peau dorée luisait doucement arrachant des cris suraigus des filles aux anges. Karin se faisait également manger des yeux malgré le regard menaçant de son petit ami. La longue chevelure rouge, maintenant striée de noir, de la jeune femme croulait sur ses épaules, couvrant le haut de son débardeur noir. Celui-ci lui moulait la poitrine et les hanches avant de plonger sur un très court short noir assorti. De longues bottes de cuir noir atteignaient ses genoux et une sorte de jupe longue blanche ouverte se tenait à ses hanches.

Suigetsu restait simple dans son pantalon de cuir blanc et son haut de même couleur, le bassiste ne voulant en aucun cas avoir les mêmes habits que le chanteur, poussant le vice jusqu’à garder ses cheveux sur son visage alors que ceux de Sasuke se tenaient de part et d’autre de son visage...

\- **Stitches**. annonça Sasuke

Le regard du jeune chanteur revint une nouvelle fois sur le blondinet avant de continuer son chemin, le jeune homme essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé par la petite silhouette vêtue de cuir face à lui.

Une voix métallique sortit des baffles, annonçant le début de la chanson avant que la batterie de Juugo ne résonne, suivie du clavier de Karin et de la basse de Suigetsu. Sasuke se rapprocha du micro une nouvelle fois, portant son regard sur le petit blond face à lui et porta sa bouche au bout arrondi en se léchant un instant les lèvres.

**If it stayed  
I'd never leave it  
If that turned around  
I'd grieve the special dirty things  
That we used to talk about  
I mean that loving you is strange  
And adored by me throughout,  
Oh no it's you again  
Someday soon you'll find that someone  
Waiting for the chance to beat you  
Drooling on the set to feel you,  
Blessing you with every kiss **

Naruto était parcouru de frisson à l’entente de cette voix qui l’entourait toujours, être au premier rang n’était peut être pas une bénédiction. Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers Kiba, regardant du coin de l’œil la scène pour découvrir le guitariste, souriant de toutes ses dents sur sa gratte, le corps bougeant en rythme avec la chanson presque chuchotée par Caïn pour le premier refrain. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas encore le chanteur, positionné sur sa gauche, invisible pour le moment, se concentrant sur le cuir blanc du guitariste.

**Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill  
Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill **

**Such the patient one who needs me,  
The spoiled one who wins  
So shocking where's yours sense  
Don't you know I hate you so,  
Unsatisfied you little girl **

**Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill  
Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill **

Le blondinet se positionna dos au torse de Yahiko qui lui lança un regard surpris avant d’entourer de ses bras ses épaules, le gardant contre lui alors que Naruto découvrait maintenant toute la scène, regardant le grand homme à la batterie, la séduisante jeune femme à la guitare, derrière un grand clavier et enfin... Caïn.

**Rolling dice and seeming queer,  
Bastard love, a sick affair  
Let's see what new disease you'll fetch  
I mean that fucking you is strange  
And adored by me throughout  
Oh no it's you again  
Blessing you with every kiss**

**So precious you know  
This hate of mine exploded  
I'm so deranged you know  
I will never be the same**

Etre subjugué par un chanteur de rock est monnaie courante, donc Naruto ne comprenait pas vraiment le fait que son cœur s’arrêta de battre un instant en découvrant Caïn en train de chanter ce qui semblait être la dernière partie de la chanson, la sueur coulant le long de son front pâle, voilé par des mèches noires aux reflets bleutés.

**Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill  
Tying yourself to me  
Stitch up my emptiness  
'Cause you're the death of me  
So precious, loving the thrill**

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux qu’il avait clos pour le dernier couplet et tomba presque aussitôt sur un océan large et étonné. La respiration un peu rapide suite à sa chanson, il se détourna du regard bleuté si profond et partit boire un peu de sa bouteille d’eau, positionnée contre la batterie de Juugo. Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil un instant avant de se retourner, regardant Suigetsu faire un solo à sa guitare pour faire patienter la foule de fans venus les voir et ses yeux sombres repartirent aussitôt sur le duo de blonds devant la scène.

Le petit blond s’était retourné, le dévisageant avec surprise. Maintenant qu’il les voyait tous les deux, Sasuke ne pouvait négliger la forte ressemblance entre les deux et le soulagement qui s’en suivit le surprit largement. Les grands yeux du blondinet semblaient le manger sur place, suivant les courbes de son corps, de son visage pour s’arrêter sur sa bouche, ornée d’un anneau buccal. Le chanteur sourit en coin derrière sa bouteille qu’il abaissa aussitôt pour se lécher les lèvres, dévorant du regard les couleurs sombres se portant au visage du blond, annonçant un rougissement profond.

Le jeune homme reposa sa bouteille avant de s’approcher du devant de la scène, les yeux plongés dans le regard azuré du petit, le dévorant du regard, suivant la griffure qui déchirait son haut, montrant une peau bronzé qui lui faisait largement envie. Sur le visage qui lui faisait face, trois cicatrices striaient chacune de ses joues, l’étonnant un instant, il n’avait jamais été si précis dans la description de ses fans, mais celui-ci... lui, était différent. Sasuke plissa ses yeux soulignés de noir en voyant la main du grand brun à ses côté attirer le menton du blond vers lui pour lui parler, la réponse fut un sourire large qui illumina la bouille adorable du jeune homme, le faisant haleter un instant...

Il lui fallait cet homme...

Sasuke se rapprocha de Suigetsu, lui chuchotant la chanson suivante avant de se rapprocher du micro, parfaitement au courant que celui-ci allait prévenir les deux autres du changement de programme qui ferait hurler son frère/manager, mais... il allait lier ce blond à lui...

La batterie commença un rythme lourd alors que Sasuke fermait les yeux, il allait avoir besoin de tout son talent pour faire passer ce qu’il voulait sur le blond, la guitare de Suigetsu se joint au piano de Karin avant que le tempo ne s’approfondisse, faisant hurler les fans en furie... Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement un regard brûlant dans les yeux écarquillés du blondinet.

**Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things that I can't bear**

La voix s’était faite beaucoup plus chaude, Naruto n’arrivait presque plus à respirer alors qu’il se faisait manger par deux onyx brillants. Les lumières ne le trompaient pas, le chanteur semblait essayer de lui faire passer un message. La rythmique de la chanson était lourde, presque charnelle, suivant parfaitement avec la voix sensuelle... Effectivement, il pourrait faire baisser le pantalon de n’importe qui avec cette voix.

**Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?**

**Well did you?**

La question resta en suspens avant qu’un passage calme ne fasse fermer les yeux du chanteur alors que sa tête se penchait sur le côté, les traits crispés par la concentration. Naruto dévorait Caïn du regard, suivant des yeux sa tenue de cuir noir... encore un... dont la taille était soulignée de chaines en argent passant entre ses jambes pour en souligner la virilité. Son haut montrait à tous son bras gauche recouvert d’un tatouage de forme abstraite qui remontait le long de son épaule jusqu’à sa mâchoire. Son piercing buccal étincela un instant alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche pour chanter le refrain alors que la musique reprenait de plus belle, et entrouvrit ses yeux de braise, toujours figés sur lui.

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

Sasuke souffla lentement, dévorant du regard ce blond à ses pieds, voyant dans ses yeux une lueur grandissante qu’il reconnaissait assez bien... le désir. Mentalement, des scènes assez inappropriées en ces circonstances prirent de plus en plus forme, rendant son regard de plus en plus charnel, la couleur onyx semblant se gorger du rouge du désir, faisant hurler les fans alors que sa « victime » semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

La musique continua, le début recommença...

**Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
Hating  
Things that I can't bear**

**Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
And take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?**

**I hate you**

Il le détestait, il le haïssait. Sa voix, son regard, tout en lui faisait que Naruto perdait pied, ce “ **you** ” presque hurlé alors qu’il se penchait légèrement en arrière sans quitter son regard le faisait frémir.

Yahiko baissa ses yeux sur son cousin qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer et le découvrit avec le regard figé sur la scène. Suivant la direction de ses yeux, il découvrit Caïn, les yeux fixés sur Naruto, une lueur étrange dans le regard alors qu’il continuait à chanter.

Le battement de Juggo redevint sensuel et lourd alors que la voix du chanteur se mêlait à lui, psalmodiant la suite avec vigueur, le regard plongé dans celui de Naruto.

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

Les phrases se faisaient reprendre par Suigetsu avant que la batterie et le clavier ne les rejoignent. La suite s’annonçait intéressante, la phrase qui s’annonçait rendait fiévreux Sasuke, le faisant se tendre d’impatience alors que le couplet commençait.

**I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million pretty souls  
But I couldn't kill you**

Le calme vint brusquement alors que le chanteur entonnait cette phrase qui faisait vibrer tant de fan, imaginant dans leurs rêves humides qu’il leur chuchotait ces mots avec cette voix charnelle qu’il devait avoir pendant l’acte.

Le début commençait alors que Caïn levait lentement les bras le long de son corps, le faisant ressembler à une croix alors que de fil en aiguille, la phrase semblait être criée comme lors de la jouissance la plus profonde.

**I've slept so long without you**

Naruto hoqueta alors que le “ **You** ” prolongé le pénétrait en rythme, le faisant se tendre. A sa grande horreur, une érection commençait à tendre son pantalon. Le jeune homme s’accrocha aux barrières en frémissant, attirant le regard surpris de ses amis, mais jamais le chanteur ne le quitta des yeux alors qu’il chantait cette phrase avec sa voix voluptueuse ...“ **J'ai dormi si longtemps sans toi** ”... Naruto frémit encore une fois en se léchant les lèvres nerveusement, faisant se crisper un instant le visage de Caïn avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans les derniers vers de la chanson qui s’enroulèrent autour de Naruto avec chaleur, les yeux plongés dans les siens, s’étonnant encore qu’il n’ait pas pris feu sous les yeux brûlant du chanteur.

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

**I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside**

La dernière phrase résonna un long moment avant que le silence ne soit interrompu par les cris de fureur de la foule hystérique, assourdissant un instant Naruto alors que sur scène Caïn ne le quittait pas des yeux en se léchant à son tour les lèvres, le faisant trembler.

Mon dieu... il avait réellement envie de cet homme.

________________________________________________________________

La salle se vidait peu à peu, laissant apparaître quelques groupes qui se rejoignaient au centre, parlant avec agitation de cette « bombe » qu’avait été le concert de Damned. Pour Naruto, tout s’était passé comme dans un rêve et, alors qu’il sentait à ses côtés la présence de ses amis, le souvenir des yeux noirs maquillés de Caïn le faisait encore frémir.

\- Oh, il était sii beau ! s’extasia une voix féminine face à lui. Par contre, il regardait souvent le premier rang, et de ma place, je n’avais pas moyen de voir qui il dévisageait...

Naruto leva les yeux sur Sakura, la découvrant avec une moue boudeuse et une lueur jalouse dans les yeux et pinça son cousin lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Une longue habitude avait fait qu’il savait ce que l’autre allait dire en avance. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu’on sache que Caïn n’avait pas arrêté de lui faire l’amour avec les yeux tout le long du concert...

A se demander comment il faisait pour rester debout encore maintenant.

\- Naruto ? chuchota Yahiko  
\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache... si bien... je ne le reverrais plus.  
\- Excusez-moi...

La voix masculine venait de derrière eux, interpellant le groupe d’amis qui se retourna vers l’homme, reconnaissant l’agent de sécurité de tout à l’heure, celui qui ne voulait pas aider Naruto... d’ailleurs...

\- Espèce d’enfoiré ! s’exclama le blondinet, arrachant un sourire au grand homme aux cheveux bleuté.  
\- Microbe...  
\- Je t’emmerde ! Pourquoi m’avoir lâché dans cette fosse à pervers, hein ?

L’homme, Kisame lut-il sur son insigne, sourit encore plus largement dévoilant une dentition digne des dents de la mer. Sa carrure était plus musclée que celle de Yahiko et Kiba, les plus grands du groupe avec Neji, ses muscles massifs tendaient son tee-shirt noir à l’effigie du nom du groupe. L’homme gardait à la main un papier qui intéressa Yahiko, le faisant lever un sourcil vers l’homme qui le lui tendit aussitôt, le laissant découvrir une adresse d’hôtel de luxe au centre de la ville.

\- Caïn souhaiterait votre présence à l’after...  
\- Bien sû...  
\- NAN !

Le silence se fit alors que plusieurs regards, dont un émeraude très furieux et un autre azur pétillant d’amusement, se positionnaient sur le petit blond, dressé sur ses ergots comme un petit coq, le rouge aux joues au souvenir du regard du chanteur.

Rester dans la même pièce que lui ? Mais il risquait son cul là !

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous ?  
\- N...  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! coupa Yahiko en muselant son cousin d’une main au grand bonheur de ses amis.  
\- Très bien ! pouffa Kisame, amusé de la bouille rougie aux yeux écarquillés du petit blond devant lui. Caïn est très impatient de faire votre connaissance...

Le regard direct allait vers Naruto avant qu’il ne se détourne pour partir dans les coulisses, écoutant les hurlements de refus du « Naruto » qui intéressait tant Sasuke. Il ne paraissait pas si emballé que ça de rencontrer le célèbre « Caïn » alors que le reste de ses amis, avec en tête cette fille aux cheveux roses qui lui hurlait dessus semblait plus que disposés.

Naruto regarda partir le grand homme avant d’attraper le bras de son cousin à deux mains... une after... avec Caïn... avec qui il avait échangé des regards plus qu’enflammés pendant tout le concert...

Putain, il allait y passer, c’était clair... Alors pourquoi ce ne fut pas un frisson de peur qui le parcourut... mais un frisson d’impatience à l’idée de revoir le regard noir du chanteur ?

________________________________________________________________

Sasuke se tenait appuyé contre le mur du fond de la suite présidentielle qui avait été réservée dans le grand hôtel Mandarin Oriental de Tokyo. À sa droite, en guise de bar, les employés de l’hôtel avaient entreposé les boissons alcoolisées ou non sur la grande commode en bois d’acajou. Les meubles avaient été tirés plus loin et au centre de la pièce se dandinant sur un air de techno qu’il reconnu comme étant la musique de la boite de nuit vampire dans le film Blade, tout un tas de « privilégiés » qui avaient été invités à l’after, si renommée. Dans un coin, Suigetsu et Karin échangeaient un baiser enflammé avant de parler avec Kisame, cousin du guitariste. Juugo était assis dans un des canapés de cuir chocolat, trois jeunes femmes à ses côtés, le dévorant du regard, ignorant ses rougissements... il était vraiment unique, membre d’un groupe de hard rock sulfureux, se produisant torse nu mais tellement timide et réservé en privé.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes essayaient d’attirer son attention pour aller sur la piste de danse mais son regard profond les déstabilisait souvent, le faisant sourire mentalement. Il laissait ça à la troupe de « arrière groupe » comme les appelaient son frère. Il voyait Tobi, un de ses cousins, Obito de son vrai nom, se déhancher sauvagement contre une blonde à cheveux courts et bouclés, la faisant glousser comme une dinde. Hidan et Kakuzu s’étaient lancés dans un poker qui allait sûrement finir en strip pour les deux jeunes femmes les accompagnant, ignorant que les deux hommes étaient passés experts dans leur domaine. Si Hidan trichait, se cachant derrière cette « moralité dédiée aux Dieux », Kakuzu était un pro, accumulant aussitôt ses richesses. Plus loin, le regard charmeur, Deidara s’essayait à faire du charme à un grand brun aux yeux mauves mais vu l’air timide de celui-ci, ce n’était pas gagné. Sasori restait dans son coin, manipulant sa dernière création sous les yeux écarquillés d’admiration d’une jeune fille brune, le faisant rougir un peu, toujours un tantinet gêné du regard des autres. La maquilleuse/coiffeuse, Konan, était dans les bras de son mari, Nagato, un brun à l’air très calme, souvent caché derrière ses cheveux noirs, positionné au centre de la pièce, se parlant doucement malgré le son qui sortait des baffles.

Une porte s’ouvrit et au murmure qui parvint jusqu’aux oreilles de Sasuke, son frère venait de faire son entrée. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Itachi, le découvrant dans son costume noir habituel qu’il avait rendu plus décontracté en ouvrant plusieurs boutons de sa chemise, sa cravate rouge sombre pendait à son cou alors qu’il allumait une cigarette avant de remonter ses lunettes de vue sur son nez. Le jeune homme sourit en coin en voyant presque la bave de certaines fans couler le long de leur cou, mais elles tombaient réellement mal avec les deux frangins... gays tous les deux, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber pour l’équipe adverse. Sasuke regarda son frère se servir un verre de whisky et se diriger vers lui quand un « NNNAAANNNN » résonna dans le couloir, faisant rire aux éclats Kisame qui surprit tout le monde, provoquant une attention plus que soutenue vers la porte de la suite. Un regard sur son responsable de la sécurité, Sasuke sut qui venait de hurler... Naruto.

« J’veux pas, j’veux pas, j’veux pas »

Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce, faisant sourire d’impatience le jeune chanteur alors que la conversation continuait dans le couloir, faisant hausser un sourcil à Itachi qui le rejoignit, se posant près de lui en soupirant.

\- Il ne veut pas entrer ?  
\- Il ne voulait déjà pas venir au concert... ricana Sasuke  
\- ...

« Yahiko, lâche-moi bordel ! Laa... putain, fesse-moi encore une fois, j’te botte le cul si fort que tu auras le goût de mes semelles dans la bouche »

Les deux Uchiha pouffèrent alors que Zetsu ouvrait la porte aux nouveaux arrivants, montrant en tête une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui se précipita presque aux côtés de Sasuke, le prenant par le bras malgré son sourcil haussé... qu’est-ce que « ça » lui voulait ? Venait ensuite le reste de la troupe, toujours riant alors qu’un silence se faisait dans la pièce et que tous s’écartaient, montrant un trio de jeunes hommes dont l’un, les fesses à l’air était posé sur la large épaule d’un grand blond.

Sasuke ricana une seconde fois, le blondinet devait avoir l’habitude de se faire jeter sur l’épaule de son parent... et le chanteur espérait qu’il aimait se faire fesser autrement que pour punir...

Le dénommé Yahiko, reconnaissable par sa blondeur, son air de ressemblance et... pour avoir des marques de dents sur les bras, des griffures dans le cou ainsi qu’une trace rouge sur la joue déposa son fardeau sur le sol avant de reculer de quelque pas et fit un signe au brun dans le même état que lui de se reculer en vitesse. Le jeune homme brun garda un instant sa main sur la bouche du mini-moi blond et se précipita aux côtés de son ami... en sécurité.

Naruto se retrouva donc seul... perdu au beau milieu du salon avec un tas de regards figés sur lui... tous plus ou moins affamés, le faisant frémir... merde, il n’était vraiment pas sauvé là, même les filles le trouvaient à leur goût... fait chier... en plus avec cette musique, il semblait être à une soirée vampire et espérait que Blade arriverait assez tôt pour sauver son cul doré de la horde de vampires assoiffés de luxure.

Allons... prenons notre courage à deux mains et parlons aux... bêtes...

\- Heu... Salut ?

Sa voix à la fois douce et frêle fit frémir Sasuke, ce que « ça » prit pour elle vu qu’elle lui caressait le bras au même instant. Itachi fronça les sourcils en regardant le blondinet qui se dandinait au milieu de la pièce en lançant des regards assassins à sa troupe d’amis plus ou moins hilares. Autour d’eux, les danseurs se remettaient peu à peu en mouvement alors que son grand frère se dirigeait vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sasuke leva un sourcil en voyant le grand blond, Yahiko, hausser les sourcils et entrouvrir la bouche avant de siffler entre ses dents, alertant Naruto qui regarda à son tour son aîné et... lui sauta dessus ?

Littéralement... dans ses bras...

Itachi heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd... merci le tapis... alors que, pendu à son cou, Naruto semblait lui répéter la même chose sans fin. Le regard rouge écarquillé sur le plafond, son frère ne semblait plus pouvoir respirer avant qu’un rougissement ne se fasse, le blondinet restant positionné dans une position sans équivoque et surtout à un point très sensible de son anatomie qui lui provoquait des bouffées de chaleurs.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant le mini-moi blond agrippé au cou de son frère et se détendit en regardant Yahiko arriver pour le soulever par le pantalon... drôle de façon de soulever quelqu’un... afin de laisser Itachi se relever, ce qu’il fit avec une grande agilité, frottant son pantalon pour faire disparaître toute trace de son « agression ». Dans les bras de Yahiko, la pile électrique blonde dévisageait Itachi avec de grands yeux écarquillés, faisant sourire un instant son aîné qui lui frotta la tête d’une main tendre ce qui, avec la façon de tenir de Yahiko, faisait que Sasuke voyait de plus en plus deux vieilles dames portant le « bichon-à-sa-mèmère » dans les bras.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de retomber dans un regard azur qui le regarda avec un air très angoissé mais aussi inconsciemment affamé, le faisant sourire avec amusement. La chasse était ouverte. Son regard se gorgea aussitôt de chaleur alors qu’il voyait Naruto se reculer des bras de son cousin, plongé dans ce qui semblait être une « drague de frère aîné Uchiha » et se recula jusqu’au brun qui le muselait à son arrivé, se cachant presque derrière lui.

\- Naruto ? demanda Kiba, intrigué de son comportement  
\- Je... Kiba, mise en situation...  
\- Vas-y... oublie pas que je suis hétéro moi, ok ?  
\- Ouais... disons qu’une chanteuse super sexy n’a pas arrêté de te bouffer des yeux à son concert, qu’elle t’a invité à l’after et maintenant, elle semble être passée en mode « drague de petit cul », tu fais quoi ?  
\- ... Elle me plait aussi la chanteuse ?  
\- T’as eu une érection pendant qu’elle chantait...  
\- Donc, elle me plait beaucoup ! pouffa Kiba. Je n’hésite pas, je fonce.  
\- Oui mais... si t’es presque vierge ?  
\- Naruto, il n’y a pas de « presque vierge », t’y es ou pas, il y a pas de milieu...  
\- Je ne l’ai fait qu’une fois, Kiba... je sais pas si...  
\- Sai n’était pas un bon coup à ce que tu m’as dit, si tu n’as eu que mal avec lui et très peu de plaisir, considère toi comme vierge... Si bien, vous aviez mis la capote ?  
\- Kiba !

Le cri résonna alors que Naruto venait de taper violemment sur le bras nu de son meilleur ami, faisant hausser un sourcil à Sasuke qui avala une gorgée de sa boisson ambrée, ignorant toujours le regard libidineux de la chose à cheveux roses.

\- Bin quoi ?  
\- Dis le plus fort encore ! marmonna Naruto. Oui, on avait mis la capote.  
\- Donc, tu ne risques rien de ton côté... demande à ton chanteur si il a fait la même chose du sien... si bien vu son regard... je doute qu’il veuille partager après.  
\- Arrête Kiba ! C’est un chanteur reconnu, il ne va pas demander ma main, je ne le verrais plus après cette nuit.  
\- Alors profite, Naruto ! dit sérieusement Kiba. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que Caïn te fera l’amour toute la nuit. On ne vit qu’une fois.  
\- ...

La conversation se termina alors que près de lui, une présence se faisait sentir. Caïn venait de s’approcher d’eux en silence, le dévorant de son regard noir avant de pencher la tête vers la porte. Naruto se mordit la lèvre du bas, réveillant inconsciemment le désir dans les yeux du chanteur et acquiesça en se dirigeant vers la porte, étroitement suivi par le grand brun vêtu de cuir qui lui glissa une main sur les reins, le guidant en silence.

Le calme qui suivit leur départ dura un moment avant que tout le monde ne reprenne leur conversation. Seul Itachi, Kiba et Yahiko découvrirent une lueur de rage folle dans les yeux émeraude de Sakura, totalement oubliée dans son coin... Naruto allait lui payer ça.

________________________________________________________________

Sasuke regardait fixement la petite silhouette le devancer le long du couloir, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, tout en lui semblait petit, de sa taille, de sa carrure à ses mains qu’il avait entrevues lorsque Naruto avait ouvert la porte. Le jeune homme possédait de grands yeux azurs où on pourrait se perdre avec joie et le jeune chanteur était impatient de les voir briller sous la jouissance, s’écarquiller dans le plaisir avant de se fermer lentement pour l’extase la plus profonde.

Arrivés près de l’ascenseur, il vit le blondinet s’appuyer contre le mur, n’osant pas le regarder et se rapprocha de lui, frôlant de son corps celui gracile du jeune homme, sentant contre son torse la chaleur du souffle de Naruto et glissa une main sous son menton, lui levant la tête jusqu’à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son pouce lui caressait machinalement la joue alors qu’il dénombrait toutes les petites taches de rousseurs sur son petit nez droit, la rougeur de ses joues striées de trois cicatrices parallèles, la douceur de sa bouche où son pouce s’attarda, entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche alors que le souffle du blond devenait plus profond. Manifestement, il faisait autant d’effet à Naruto que ce dernier lui en faisait.

Sasuke se pencha lentement vers la bouche du blond, l’attirant sur sa pointe de pied, décidé à prendre ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis quelques heures avant de se stopper, une pensée lui revenant. Toujours collé au blondinet, il glissa une main sur sa taille et l’autre dans ses cheveux et le plaqua contre lui, faisant ressentir son désir tendu contre son ventre. Naruto rougit encore plus alors que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, captivant le regard noir du chanteur.

\- D’où connais-tu mon frère ?

La voix grave et rauque glissa comme un murmure à son oreille, faisant trembler Naruto alors qu’il se tenait sur sa pointe de pied, les yeux glissant le long du visage pâle de Caïn, suivant ses traits réguliers pour se poser sur son anneau buccal, se léchant impatiemment les lèvres, ignorant les yeux plissés par l’attente du chanteur.

\- Il... il y a deux ans... il m’a sauvé... d’un viol...  
\- Quoi ? murmura Sasuke, horrifié  
\- J’étais à un concert avec Yahiko et j’ai été séparé de lui par deux hommes, ils.... m’ont emmené plus loin et ont essayé d’entrer dans mon pantalon... ton frère... est arrivé et leur a donné son point de vue...

Donc, il pouvait comprendre, il les avait battu à mort... et il pigeait les refus de Naruto d’assistait au concert et à l’after.

\- Il a attendu avec moi après Yahiko et est parti aussitôt, je n’ai pas eu le temps de le remercier. chuchota Naruto en levant le menton. C’est fait maintenant.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement, quémandeur, les lèvres du brun qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, se penchant aussitôt pour prendre entre ses dents la lèvre du bas de Naruto, la suçota un instant avant de la parcourir de la langue, regardant entre ses paupières baissées les yeux de Naruto se fermer alors qu’il s’abandonnait à la caresse, ignorant que dans son dos, les portes de l’ascenseur venaient de s’ouvrir, leur laissant le passage.

Sasuke le poussa doucement à l’intérieur de la cabine et appuya aussitôt sur le troisième étage, là où il y aurait un long couloir désert pour rejoindre un autre ascenseur pour sa suite. Le jeune homme lécha doucement les dents blanches de la mini bombe blonde et demanda un accès plus profond, accès qui lui fut aussitôt accordé, le laissant découvrir la chaleur et la douceur de Naruto. Le jeune homme parcourut de la langue les dents, les gencives et le palais de Naruto avant que sa langue ne rencontre l’habitante de ces lieux qui le surprit par un objet qu’il ne s’attendait pas à trouver là.

Il se recula doucement, découvrant les lèvres humides du blond et lâcha un halètement en le voyant se passer la langue sur les lèvres, goûtant encore sa bouche sur la sienne alors qu’il voyait enfin ce coquin petit piercing lingual orange. Naruto sourit en coin, satisfait d’avoir vu les yeux de Caïn s’agrandir avant de se rétrécir, étincelants de désir. Le jeune homme sentit son futur amant se coller à lui, le faisant remonter doucement contre la paroi de l’ascenseur et noua ses jambes autour de ses reins, sentant une nouvelle fois sa bouche frôler la sienne.

\- Vierge ? demanda Sasuke d’une voix encore plus rauque.  
\- ...P...presque...  
\- Presque ?  
\- Disons... que je ne l’ai fait qu’une fois... et...  
\- Et ?

A la vue du visage rougissant du blond, Sasuke se pencha, effleurant une nouvelle fois les lèvres entrouvertes de la langue alors que ses reins entamaient un mouvement doux et lent contre Naruto, lui faisant ressentir tout son désir.

\- Et ? insista-t-il  
\- ...Je...je n’ai pas... aimé...  
\- Humm.... ronronna Sasuke. Amant pas doué donc... Capote ?  
\- Pu...putain, vous avez quoi tous... avec cette question ? haleta Naruto  
\- ...  
\- Oui.

Sasuke sourit avec impatience, s’imaginant enfin venir, pour la première fois depuis le début de sa sexualité active, dans le blond sans capote, jouir en lui, regarder sa semence se répandre hors de son corps haletant alors qu’un long gémissement de bien-être sortait d’entre ces lèvres rougies de baisers... Il n’avait jamais fait l’amour sans capote mais ressentait le besoin viscéral de marquer ce blondinet de l’intérieur.

Un tintement retentit, annonçant l’arrêt de la cabine au troisième étage. Sans détacher sa bouche de celle de Naruto, Sasuke se recula, gardant dans ses bras le blondinet et sortit de l’ascenseur, la langue aventureuse de Naruto parcourait sa bouche et s’enroulait autour de la sienne, le faisant gémir bassement. Le blondinet frémit dans ses bras en entendant ce son avant de sentir contre son dos un mur se poster, le faisant réaliser qu’il venait de se faire coller contre un mur dans couloir désert d’un grand hôtel de luxe...

\- Oohh ! gémit-il. Caïn...  
\- ...  
\- Pas... Pas là...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en suivant la mâchoire dorée de Naruto de sa bouche entrouverte, pinçant entre ses lèvres la fine peau, regardant entre ses paupières le blond se cambrer, plaquant ses hanches contre lui, et rejeter la tête en arrière avec un cri silencieux qui entrouvrit sa bouche rouge et gonflée de baisers.

Un râle rauque résonna alors que le jeune homme posait son front contre le torse du blond, plaquant ses mains contre les hanches vêtues de cuir pour donner un brusque coup de rein, semblant mimer l’acte qui se déroulerait plus tard et grogna en se décollant du mur, parcourant les derniers mètres jusqu’à l’autre ascenseur où il découvrit avec soulagement qu’il était déjà ouvert et attendant leur venue.

Aussitôt entré, Naruto se sentit planter une nouvelle fois au mur et ondula des hanches contre Caïn, gémissant son prénom avant de ressentir une forte morsure dans son cou, le faisant japper un instant avant qu’un geignement profond ne suive en sentant la bouche du chanteur téter sa peau, laissant une marque qu’il aurait beaucoup de mal à cacher le lendemain.

Sasuke se recula, irrité par le prénom que Naruto gémissait avec cette voix suppliante, même si c’était son nom de scène, il n’y avait que son prénom, son vrai prénom qu’il avait le droit de gémir, de crier et d’implorer.

\- Sasuke...  
\- Q...Quoi ?  
\- C’est mon prénom... je veux que ce soit mon vrai prénom que tu gémis, que tu hurles pendant que tu jouis.  
\- Jou... Jouir ?  
\- Et pas qu’une fois, crois-moi ! chuchota-t-il à l’oreille, mordillant son lobe.  
\- Aaah... Sas...Sasuukeee...  
\- Oui... Oui comme ça ! murmura Sasuke en donnant un brusque coup de rein.  
\- Ooohhh .... NNNhh....

Le second tintement retentit et les portes s’ouvrirent sur le couple qui tituba hors de la cabine, se réceptionnant contre le mur face à l’ascenseur, gémissant et haletant alors que les baisers se faisaient plus profonds et demandeurs.

Naruto se surprenait de ressentir autant de ferveur pour un inconnu, frémissant et gémissant comme jamais il ne l’avait fait pour Sai, estimant qu’il avait été abusé par son ex petit ami, le privant de délice que lui faisait découvrir Sasuke avec passion, mordillant sa bouche alors qu’il tâtonnait après la serrure informatique qui s’ouvrit avec la clé plate insérée dans le boîtier contre le mur. La porte s’ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement doux, les enfermant enfin dans la suite du brun.

________________________________________________________________

Les tonalités d’une musique de rock pur avaient remplacé la techno et la salle s’était peu à peu vidée. Le groupe d’amis de Naruto avait été le premier à partir ou presque. Si Sakura était partie en fulminant, son regard noir de colère regardant fixement Yahiko qui affichait un sourire amusé, le reste était parti avec plus ou moins de commentaires croustillants, beaucoup demandant le nombre de suçons que le blondinet aurait sauf Kiba qui avait lâché une question qui les avait fait taire : « Naruto pourra-t-il remarcher demain ? », les questions avaient distrait Itachi, amusé de la façon dont son frère était parti avec Naruto, son regard fixé sur la silhouette blonde.

Nous retrouvons donc le groupe de joueurs de poker dont les demoiselles étaient plus ou moins dénudées et rougissantes face aux sourires larges d’Hidan et Kakuzu. Zetsu avait abandonné son poste pour s’étendre face à la télévision où était retransmis « la vie des plantes carnivores » sa passion, Kizame avait sur les genoux une jeune femme plus qu’éméchée, Deidara avait eu gain de cause et était parti plus tôt avec le brun au regard mauve. Sasori s’était lancé dans une discussion intensive avec une brunette très intéressée par les marionnettes, la même passion les réunissant. Konan et Nagato s’étaient éclipsés depuis longtemps, retrouvant leur chambre.

Itachi était assis dans un canapé, Yahiko près de lui et regardait d’un air amusé la façon détournée du jeune homme de le draguer, pas facile quand on avait sept ans de moins, mais le grand blond au regard céruléen semblait déterminé à entrer dans le lit de l’Uchiha ce soir.

D’un coup, le visage doré et fin du blond se ferma alors qu’il regardait vers la porte avant de dévisager Itachi avec sérieux, le faisant mentalement suffoquer sous sa beauté que souvent il cassait d’un large sourire assortie d’une blague grivoise.

\- Itachi-san...  
\- Tu peux oublier les civilités avec moi.  
\- Itachi... ton frère... il ne fera rien contre la volonté de mon cousin, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Jamais... Caïn ne s’impose jamais à quelqu’un, d’habitude, on le chasse, il ne chasse jamais, trop inutile à son goût. C’est la première fois que je le vois faire le premier pas.  
\- ... Naruto... il n’a pas l’habitude de se comporter comme ça...  
\- Ma suite est collée à celle de Caïn... Si tu veux, on peut aller « voir » s’ils vont bien.

Yahiko sourit en coin, séducteur, regardant avec amusement l’adulte rougir violemment en se tenant le front d’une main, réalisant maintenant le sous-entendu dans sa phrase... ok, il y pensait mais de là à le dire...

\- Tu me proposes d’aller écouter les ébats de mon cousin et ton frère dans ta chambre ?  
\- ...  
\- Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais...  
\- La ferme... souffla Itachi en se levant.

Yahiko le suivit aussitôt, le regard plissé sur la silhouette gracieuse du sauveur de son cousin. Si deux ans auparavant, le brun les avait dépassés d’une bonne tête, Yahiko s’était rattrapé en taille et le dépassait largement en carrure... la nuit allait être intéressante...

________________________________________________________________

Dans la suite de Sasuke, les choses s’étaient légèrement calmées, les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours dans l’entrée de la suite, positionnés contre le mur alors que Sasuke, les mains dans les cheveux du blondinet qui le tenait par la taille, l’embrassait comme s’il n’y aurait plus jamais de lendemain. Lentement, sensuellement, sa langue bataillait contre celle de Naruto, s’enroulant autour d’elle, titillant son piercing lingual avant de repartir dans sa bouche où, ses lèvres toujours collés à celles du blond, Sasuke respirait rapidement avant de replonger, semblant ne jamais se rassasier de cette bouche tendre et douce.

Une plainte résonna, l’interpellant et le faisant se reculer pour découvrir un Naruto pivoine et haletant, les yeux brillants, remplis de larmes de plaisir qui le firent grogner de désir. Ces yeux, il fallait qu’ils soient à lui, brillants comme des diamants alors qu’il le pilonnerait jusqu’à exploser dans son corps.

Sasuke se dégagea doucement avant de prendre la main de Naruto, le conduisant dans la suite où il se stoppa au milieu, attirant le blond contre son torse, le laissant découvrir son « domaine » pour la nuit. Un grand lit à baldaquin dont le bois sombre se fondait avec les draps noir brillant, Naruto reconnaissait le satin luisant. Les coussins blancs et noirs se reposaient au milieu du lit, semblant attendre le futur dormeur dans leur douceur plumeuse. Dans un coin, face à la grande baie vitrée ouvrant sur un balcon, un large canapé blanc attendait les personnes venues se reposer dessus. Près de lui, une desserte remplie de bouteilles d’alcool et autre « amuse-bouche » était positionnée près d’une grande lampe blanche elle aussi. Sur le côté de la baie vitrée, un large écran plasma était collé au mur, dessous se tenait un lecteur DVD qui gardait contre sa caisse une pile de disques musicaux et de films. Un bureau de bois sombre, de l’ébène pensa Naruto, était recouvert de papiers dont plusieurs partitions, Sasuke devait être occupé à composer à ses heures perdues. Deux plantes larges et hautes trônaient dans les coins, cassant l’atmosphère et faisant respirer les lieux. Près du lit, deux tables de nuit étaient positionnée, l’une d’elle gardant un réveil et une bouteille d’eau, le tiroir entrouvert l’intriguait mais avec Sasuke contre son dos, il ne voulait pas bouger du tout. Près de lui, une porte ouverte montrait une salle de bain en marbre noir qui semblait être plus grande que sa chambre au dortoir... cela semblait être la couleur dominante de la chambre, correspondant parfaitement au chanteur.

\- Naruto...  
\- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant vers Sasuke  
\- Si tu ne veux pas... c’est maintenant.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur sa pointe de pied en tirant doucement sur les longues mèches de cheveux corbeaux du brun avant de prendre doucement sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre du bas et suivant de la langue son anneau buccal. Sasuke frémit et referma ses bras autour de la taille du blond, le collant à lui avant de caresser son dos dans un mouvement lent et hypnotique, descendant le long de ses reins, caressant ses fesses moulées de cuir, remontant griffer doucement ses omoplates. Ses mains glissèrent d’elles-mêmes sur le bas du tee-shirt noir déchiré de Naruto, passant sous le tissu, titillant du bout des doigts la peau dorée. Le chanteur sourit contre la bouche de son blond quand il entendit un hoquet de plaisir et pris délicatement le bas du tee-shirt, et dévisagea Naruto, attendant son accord qui lui fut soufflé d’une voix rauque. L’étoffe se souleva lentement avec l’aide de Sasuke, dévoilant un torse musclé et bronzé. Dans un mouvement brusque, Le jeune homme déchira du corps de Naruto le vêtement, lui faisant découvrir le torse du blondinet.

Des muscles fins mais présents, Naruto était bien formé malgré sa finesse. Son torse gardait la chaude couleur de son visage, ses mamelons semblaient être de bronze, petites taches sombres qui le tentaient, paraissant l’appeler afin qu’il les titille de la langue. Ses abdominaux se dessinaient sous un tatouage entourant son nombril, sorte de soleil compliqué, formé d’inscriptions anciennes, lui faisant hausser les sourcils sous la surprise. Le dessin était d’un noir profond, Naruto ne devait pas l’avoir fait il y a très longtemps.

Sasuke se baissa, se laissant tomber à genoux face au blond, parcourant de sa bouche ce torse musclé et embrassé par le soleil, léchant lentement, au gré des soupirs de plus en plus nombreux de Naruto les mamelons qui le tentaient précédemment et continua son chemin, suivant le tracé du tatouage avec la pointe de sa langue. La caresse humide fit se crisper les abdominaux de Naruto, chatouillé à cet endroit sensible alors qu’une plainte rauque et douce venait aux oreilles de Sasuke, le poussant à faire plus.

Toujours à genoux, le chanteur délaça les bottes de cuir de Naruto, souriant sur la petitesse des pieds du blond, semblable à ceux d’un enfant. Sa bouche suivait toujours les abdominaux tendus, les plaintes de plaisir résonnant au dessus de lui. Les bottes ôtées, le jeune homme leva son regard noir brillant vers le visage de Naruto, le découvrant en train de se mordiller la lèvre du bas en le regardant avec des yeux liquéfiés, le rouge vif de la passion lui brûlant les joues alors que ses sourcils semblaient trembler, le plaisir et l’attente se dessinant en lui.

Sasuke leva les mains vers le bouton refermant le pantalon de cuir, le retirant lentement en léchant le petit nombril doré, sentant dans ses cheveux deux mains se crisper sur son cuir chevelu et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair du pantalon, découvrant avec plaisir que le jeune homme avait opté, comme lui, pour la méthode « sauvage » comme dirait son frère... nu sous le pantalon.

\- Humm... sexy...  
\- Sa... Sasuke... chuchota le jeune homme.  
\- A ce que je vois... tu n’es pas petit partout...  
\- La... la ferme...  
\- Mmmm. ronronna-t-il

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke se pencha, donnant un coup de langue sur le membre tendu, faisant hoqueter une nouvelle fois Naruto et retira l’habit de cuir, dévoilant Naruto dans toute sa splendeur. Le souffle un peu coupé par cette petite silhouette qui ne cachait en rien son désir pour lui, Sasuke se releva, léchant, mordillant toute surface de peau qui se trouvait sur son passage pour venir prendre brusquement la bouche du blond, plongeant sa langue aussitôt dans la caverne chaude de Naruto. Le corps de celui-ci se plaqua contre lui, le faisant frissonner avant qu’il ne parcourt une nouvelle fois de ses mains le dos soyeux de son futur amant. Le chanteur positionna ses mains contre les fesses de Naruto et rouvrit un œil qu’il avait inconsciemment fermé et le dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Celle-ci les reflétait grâce à la lumière allumée, voilant la vue spectaculaire sur le Mont Fidji au loin. Un sourire étira sa bouche, faisant se décaler Naruto avant qu’il ne le soulève facilement du sol, le portant à bout de bras, de ses mains passées sous ses fesses jusqu’au canapé où il se posta, s’asseyant avec Naruto sur son corps.

\- Sasuke ?  
\- Déshabille-moi, Naruto.

Le chuchotement avait la même tonalité que son « **I slept so long whithout you** » faisant trembler Naruto qui se laissa glisser à terre, entre les jambes éparses du brun. Le jeune homme rougit en le voyant le dévorer du regard, suivre son torse pour se concentrer sur son sexe tendu et déboutonna la chemise noire que Sasuke avait enfilé pour l’after, dévoilant à son tour un torse musclé et pâle. Sur son côté gauche, le tatouage qui ornait son bras se continuait tout le long, marbrant sa peau. Naruto se pencha, hypnotisé par le dessin et lapa les taches, sentant frémir sous sa langue la chair alors qu’un geignement doux résonnait dans le silence de la suite. La chemise glissa sur les bras de Sasuke alors qu’il l’ôtait prestement, concentré sur le blondinet à ses pieds, occupé avec ses boots à sangles. Celles-ci retirées, il vit les petites mains de Naruto remonter à sa ceinture et, en peu de temps, son pantalon fut ouvert et descendu sur ses hanches. Là... le silence emplit la pièce avant un...

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

...ne résonne dans la suite, haut et clair...

\- ... ça va aller ?  
\- Que ? demanda Naruto. Ça va aller ? Non, ça ne va pas aller justement...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil alors que mentalement, il riait aux éclats, sa tension partant légèrement en voyant les yeux larges et écarquillés de Naruto fixés sur son membre en érection, suivant le trajet d’une goutte transparente... ébahi devant sa grosseur semble-t-il.

\- Mais bordel, t’a mangé quoi gosse ?  
\- ... Légumes, soupe... tout ce qui est bon pour le corps...  
\- Ouais bin arrête ça maintenant ! C’est largement suffisant là !  
\- Naruto ! gloussa Sasuke, amusé. Il est normal !  
\- Euh... nan... là... ça va jamais entrer !  
\- Mais si !  
\- Non, désolé, je connais mon corps et surtout mon cul, si déjà Sai qui faisait la moitié de « ça » m’a fait mal, je ne veux même pas songer à Mmmmm...

Le reste de sa phrase se termina sous les lèvres de Sasuke, ravi d’apprendre que son ex-petit ami était beaucoup moins bien doté que lui, cela ne rendrait Naruto que plus étroit pour son passage. Le jeune homme attira contre son torse le blondinet, mordillant sa lèvre avant d’aller taquiner de la langue celle de Naruto, la poussant à sortir de son habitacle pour un duel à ciel ouvert. La salive coulait lentement sur le menton de Naruto tandis que Sasuke laissait glisser une main sur le membre tendu du jeune homme, le faisant sursauter et but le gémissement qui lui échappa. Le jeune chanteur passa son pouce contre le bout tendu et suintant de son compagnon et parcourut des doigts la veine tendue sous la peau, sous son sexe. Le frisson qui saisit Naruto le fit se reculer alors que sa main libre se levait lentement pour promener ses doigts sur les lèvres de la mini bombe blonde. Naruto haussa un sourcil, interrogatif et dévisagea Sasuke.

\- Lèche-les, Naruto...  
\- ...  
\- Que je te prépare pour moi...

Le rouge aux joues, Naruto ouvrit la bouche, laissant pénétrer les doigts du chanteur dans sa chaleur, humectant au mieux les membres tendus, ignorant que sa salive lui coulait légèrement sur les coins de la bouche, stimulant visuel pour Sasuke qui se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir. Le jeune homme sortit les doigts de leur douce prison, et une main caressant toujours doucement le membre tendu de Naruto, il l’invita à monter sur la banquette, à la perpendiculaire de lui, à genoux.

\- Je vais te préparer, Naruto... glisser mes doigts en toi, te caresser de l’intérieur... tu le veux pas vrai ?

Sa main exerça une compression sur le membre tendu du blond, le faisant crier un instant avant d’acquiescer.

\- Alors lèche-moi, suce-moi comme tu as sucé mes doigts, joue avec moi...

Une pleurnicherie retentit alors que le jeune homme se renfonçait dans la banquette, dévorant de son regard noir Naruto qui se penchait au dessus de sa verge, léchant ses lèvres avant de poser sa langue sur la tête gonflée et rougie de désir. Le goût acre du pré-sperme le fit s’interrompre avant qu’un doigt humide ne le frôle au niveau de son anus, le faisant se tendre sous la crainte de la douleur déjà perçue une fois.

\- Décontracte-toi, Naruto... je ne te ferais pas de mal... tu ne sentiras qu’un pincement et après, tu verras, tu aimeras...

Rougissant, le blondinet essaya de se décontracter, fronçant les sourcils lorsque Sasuke reposa son index contre son intimité massant doucement le contour du muscle, appuyant de temps en temps sans forcer. Il se concentra sur le membre en érection sous sa bouche, le regardant un instant avant d’entrouvrir les lèvres, prenant lentement le bout suintant et descendit lentement, se servant de sa langue et de son piercing comme guide sous la verge, faisant se tendre Sasuke avec un « merde » à peine articulé.

\- Oh oui, bébé, lèche-moi avec ton piercing.

Sasuke reporta ses yeux brillants sur le bas du corps de son compagnon, se levant au ciel alors que celui-ci suivait ses conseils, glissant sa langue ornée le long de son membre. Le jeune homme pénétra d’une phalange Naruto, reportant son regard sur le visage du blond, découvrant un froncement de sourcil mais pas de refus et enfonça lentement son index, créant ensuite un mouvement de va-et-vient en lui qui le détendit peu à peu et recommença à caresser le contour de son anus légèrement écarté de son majeur. Le rythme sur sa virilité s’accéléra, le faisant se tendre alors que les gémissements du blond vibraient dans son corps, Naruto, peu à peu, se laissait submerger par les sensations des deux doigts qui venaient de se glisser en lui et de la main autour de son phallus. La sueur les recouvrait, une goutte coula lentement le long de la tempe de Sasuke qui grinçait des dents, se concentrant sur la préparation de Naruto qui se décontractait de plus en plus sous ses doigts et évitait de se focaliser sur cette fellation phénoménale que celui-ci lui prodiguait. Si le blond était novice, il avait ça dans la peau.

\- Hhnnn... Bébé... je veux te prendre... plonger dans ton corps serré...  
\- Mmmm  
\- Te faire crier mon nom jusqu’à ce que tu en pleures de plaisir...

Naruto se recula de la verge maintenant luisante de salive et regarda Sasuke, les joues en feu alors que ses lèvres gonflées et brillantes semblaient appeler le jeune chanteur à elles. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et les attrapa entre ses lèvres, ramenant le corps du blond contre le sien alors que leurs virilités se rencontraient un instant, les faisant gémir avant de frissonner. Dans un mouvement lent, Sasuke posa Naruto dos à lui et glissa un bras autour de ses hanches, le soulevant assez facilement avant de positionner son érection contre l’intimité préparée, le frottant doucement afin de l’enduire encore plus de ce mélange de pré-sperme et salive. Une plainte de Naruto résonna dans le silence coupé par leurs respirations haletantes et Sasuke l’abaissa lentement, le pénétrant doucement dans un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le fit aller plus loin progressivement, entendant les petites plaintes de douleurs/plaisirs du blond.

\- Ooh... Sasuke... si... si...  
\- Si ?  
\- Si... si gros...  
\- Hnnn, et toi, tu es si serré... si serré autour de moi. gémit-il dans le cou doré.

Quelques minutes se passèrent avant que d’un resserrement de son anus, Naruto fit comprendre à Sasuke son autorisation pour bouger. Le jeune homme commença un rythme lent et profond, entendant chaque plainte venir du blondinet sur lui, il souffla doucement entre ses dents en regardant fixement la peau du cou de Naruto, si dorée et appétissante... pas encore marquée par ses dents. Sasuke le mordilla doucement, suçant lentement sa peau fine entre ses lèvres, croquant et léchant la sueur qui le recouvrait, la remplaçant peu à peu par les marques de son passage possessif. N’importe qui verrait maintenant que le blond lui appartenait.

\- Hhhnnmmm Ohh... aahhh... Sas.... SSaaassuuuke....  
\- C’est ça, gémis pour moi.... dis... dis-moi.  
\- Hhhaannnn... plus... plus...  
\- Plus quoi bébé... dis-le...  
\- Plus vite... AAAhhh oh dieu... plus fort...  
\- Que veux-tu plus fort ?  
\- T-toi... je te veux... pl...plus fort...

La cadence s’accéléra alors que Sasuke sentait Naruto trembler sur sa verge enterrée en lui, le dévorant du regard, entendant ses plaintes douces qui répondaient aux siennes plus rauques, dévisageant son expression de jouissance que celui-ci avait sur le visage. Comme dans un rêve, il assista à la montée de la main droite du blond jusqu’à ses lèvres où il glissa deux doigts, suçotant au rythme des hanches de Sasuke. Le jeune homme sentit sa respiration se couper alors que son tempo s’accentuait encore, plus dur et plus rapide, faisant se tendre dans un cri le blond qui renversa sa tête contre l’épaule du chanteur qui respira le parfum des cheveux de Naruto avant de mordre une épaule en portant sa main libre sur la hanche du blond, le faisant se lever en même temps que lui.

\- Sa... aahhh mmmm .... Sasu...ke...

Sous son gémissement et sentant le corps du blond l’avaler presque complètement, Sasuke fit un pas en avant, se positionnant devant la baie vitrée et reposant lentement Naruto sur le sol, pliant les jambes pour rester en lui sans lui faire mal. Ses mains se postèrent sur celles du blond, les prenant pour les positionner contre la vitre fraîche et posa les siennes sur les hanches dorées, roulant les siennes dans un mouvement profond et dur.

\- Regarde-toi, Naruto.  
\- ...

Le jeune homme leva des yeux brumeux sur la fenêtre face à lui, découvrant un visage presque tordu par le plaisir, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, la respiration haletante, formant de la buée sur la vitre et les lèvres mordues. Celles-ci s’entrouvrirent pour lâcher un cri rauque de plaisir quand Sasuke heurta une fois de plus sa prostate, voilant encore plus son regard alors qu’il sentait son corps se tendre de plus en plus, douloureux et impatient.

\- Regarde-moi, bébé... regarde celui qui va te faire jouir...  
\- AAhh... NNaaa... Sasuuuuke....  
\- Oui, c’est ça bébé... c’est ça... jouis.... jouis pour moi.

Sur un dernier coup de reins, Sasuke sentit le corps du blond le maintenir férocement alors qu’il voyait la tête de Naruto se renverser en arrière tandis qu’un cri presque aigu de plaisir résonnait dans la pièce. De la fenêtre, il vit la semence de son amant jaillir de lui et se déposer quelque peu sur la vitre alors que le corps du blond s’effondrait un peu contre lui, abasourdi. Sasuke vit les paupières de Naruto se rouvrir alors que sa langue se passait sur ses lèvres, tel un chat après un bol de lait et frémit, son tour approchait, mais il voulait le voir, il voulait voir son visage quand il le sentirait jouir en lui.

Le jeune homme sortit doucement du corps de Naruto et le souleva entre ses bras, souriant en sentant contre son cou, le visage brûlant du blond se coller doucement. Sasuke se dirigea à grand pas vers son lit et allongea son compagnon en travers, les hanches près du bord. Debout devant lui, Sasuke se pencha en remontant les jambes de Naruto sur ses épaules, se laissant un large passage et le pénétra une seconde fois, soupirant doucement de plaisir en retrouvant sa chaleur.

Le chanteur se pencha doucement vers le bas, les jambes de Naruto bloquées par son torse et posa ses mains de part et d’autres de son corps, regardant fixement leur point de raccordement, la façon dont le corps du blond l’accueillait et se mordit la lèvre avant de suivre de la langue son piercing. Sasuke plongea son regard noir dans les yeux alanguis de la beauté blonde sous son corps, découvrant des prunelles luisantes du plaisir qui le parcourait encore sous les allées et venues rapides et fortes de Sasuke. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui, parvenant à amener sa bouche près de son oreille et se mit à chuchoter d’une voix grave, haletante et rauque.

\- Tu me sens pas vrai... profondément en toi... Hhaann...  
\- Oohh...  
\- Si bon... si serré... gémit-il  
\- Oh dieu... Sa...Sasuke  
\- HHnnnnN... je vais jouir, Naruto... en toi... je vais te marquer comme ma propriété... Jamais tu regarderas ailleurs...

Seuls les halètements du blond lui répondirent alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte. Sasuke regardait fixement dans le regard azur de Naruto, ses reins dansaient avec rapidité, heurtant le blond extatique sous lui.

\- Tu me sentiras jouir en toi... tu le veux pas vrai... aaaAAhh oui... râla-t-il

Sur un cri rauque de jouissance et cette dernière phrase, Sasuke se tendit, éjaculant profondément dans Naruto, tremblant alors qu’il se sentait expulser en quelques jets sa semence dans l’antre chaud et étroit. La respiration hasardeuse, le jeune homme se redressa, regarda l’anus rougi du blondinet, voyant déjà son sperme découler de là et sortit totalement, les yeux fixés sur le trajet épais d’une goutte blanchâtre sur la peau dorée. Tendant le doigt, Sasuke la recueillit et la porta à sa bouche, faisant rougir violemment Naruto qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, rougissement qui s’approfondit en le voyant réitérer le geste pour porter son index à sa lèvre du bas, la maculant de sa semence avant de se pencher pour embrasser fortement Naruto, mêlant sa langue à la sienne.

Après un soupir de béatitude, Sasuke se coucha contre lui, l’attirant sous les couvertures malgré leurs corps salis et regarda le blondinet s’endormir profondément, ignorant le regard chaud et possessif posé sur lui.

________________________________________________________________

Il sembla à Naruto qu’il ne s’était passé que quelques minutes depuis qu’il s’était endormi, avant qu’une bouche sur son sexe ne le réveille dans un mouvement incroyablement chaud. La sueur le recouvrant, il regarda le haut du baldaquin aux rideaux blancs, écoutant sa respiration haletante alors que de doux bruits humides résonnaient dans la chambre. Son regard azur encore voilé de sommeil et de plaisir se porta entre ses jambes et le jeune homme découvrit le regard noir brûlant de Sasuke posé sur son visage crispé, dévorant ses expressions alors qu’il englobait sa verge de sa bouche ardente.

Un gémissement rauque résonna dans la pièce alors que lentement, les petites mains dorées du blondinet se plongèrent dans les cheveux corbeaux tandis que Naruto se cambrait, le plaisir le submergeant. Sasuke replongea dans son occupation, réveillant totalement son amant alors qu’une de ses mains partait vers la table de chevet, tâtonnant après le lubrifiant. Si précédemment, ils étaient trop « occupés » pour s’en soucier, cette fois-ci, il veillerait à tout faire convenablement.

Renversant du liquide froid sur ses doigts, le jeune homme les frotta, réchauffant ainsi l’huile et garda sa bouche sur le membre tendu du blond, le parcourant de la langue, recherchant les points sensibles du blond qui se mettait à gémir fortement sous lui, l’excitant encore plus, il semblait que jamais il en aurait assez de l’entendre jouir. Son index se porta contre l’intimité froissée de Naruto, la découvrant encore un peu gonflée et luisante de leur précédente étreinte et enfonça lentement son index sans que le blond ne s’en effraie, le laissant écarter ses parois encore humides de son précédent passage. Sasuke gémit sourdement, fermant les yeux en imaginant les intérieurs de Naruto, recouvert de sa graine, encore tremblant sous ses coups de boutoirs et glissa un majeur tout aussi facilement avant que la douce voix du blond ne lui parvienne.

\- Sa...Sa...Sasuke... viens...

Le jeune homme se recula, sortant ses membres du corps de Naruto et porta sa main recouverte de la substance douce et glissante à son sexe tendu, se branlant quelques instants pour le recouvrir de lubrifiant, entendant le geignement du blondinet qui n’en perdait pas une miette, s’excitant dans la manœuvre. Sasuke posa un coude sur le lit, contre le visage de Naruto, rapprochant leurs corps alors que de sa main libre, il ouvrait largement les jambes dorées, se plaçant entre elles et, écartant les fesses rondes et douces, le jeune homme se glissa lentement en lui, grinçant des dents en sentant le corps chaud du blond l’accueillir fortement.

\- Merde bébé, t’es aussi serré que tout à l’heure...  
\- Ooohh...

Sasuke se recula un instant, remarquant dans un sourire que les bras fins et musclés de Naruto se refermaient autour de lui, essayant de le garder contre son corps et reprit sa bouche, plongeant sa langue dans la cavité buccale du blond et se renfonça en lui, touchant doucement cette petite tache qui le fit se tendre en râlant.

Dans une cadence toute aussi lente et voluptueuse, Sasuke continua à embrasser Naruto, avalant toutes les plaintes qu’il lui arrachait alors que ses reins entamaient un rythme plus soutenu... mais Sasuke voulut plus... il voulait le voir ! Dans un mouvement rapide, il roula sur le dos, le blondinet sur lui et le fit se redresser, rencontrant le regard azur brillant.

\- Bouge sur moi... prends ce dont tu as envie.  
\- Mmmmnn

Naruto commença à se déhancher, tâtonnant mentalement jusqu’à retrouver ce point qui lui plaisait et ondula de plus en plus rapidement, se cambrant sous les yeux de Sasuke qui n’en perdait pas une miette, dévorant chaque expression de plaisir du blond, la façon dont sa tête roulait sur ses épaules alors que des cris de plus en plus fort résonnaient dans la chambre, se synchronisant à son rythme. Sa respiration s’accéléra à son tour, l’aphrodisiaque visuel que lui offrait Naruto était énorme.

\- C’est... c’est ça bébé... pénètre-toi... enfonce-toi sur moi... Fais-toi jouir bébé...  
\- Aaah.... HHAaannn... OOohhh.... Mmmnn.... Oh dieu.... hurla –t-il

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux et se redressa sur un coude, plongeant sa main dans les cheveux blonds et attira Naruto contre lui, voulant prendre sa bouche mais un cognement insistant contre la porte le fit se figer alors que sur lui, un nouveau cri résonnait, Naruto n’avait pas entendu.

\- Caïn... c’est moi ! annonça la voix de son frère.  
\- Chié... oh bébé... perds pas ton envie, j’arrive...  
\- Non... non ... pas...pas mmaiintenant... Sasuke... s’il te plait... pitié... supplia Naruto.  
\- PUTAIN ! hurla-t-il, frustré. Bébé, je te jure, je te ferais jouir, mais mon frère... il ne serait pas venu pour rien...

Une pleurnicherie se fit entendre alors que Naruto se décalait lentement faisant sortir doucement Sasuke de son corps, les deux jeunes hommes frémissant dans la manœuvre avant que le chanteur ne prenne un drap, se couvrant les hanches et le bas du corps avec pour se diriger vers la porte, fermement décidé à tuer son frère si ce n’était pas important. Derrière lui, des gémissements doux et lents continuaient, l’allumant encore.

La porte s’ouvrit violemment sur lui et il découvrit Itachi accompagné du cousin de Naruto, Yahiko, tous deux assez rouges alors qu’ils dévisageaient le chanteur, complètement nu sous son drap, diverses taches sur son torse ainsi que plusieurs morsures.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Euh... je... commença Itachi  
\- Accouche, j’ai pas que ça à foutre ! insista Sasuke  
\- Je voudrais te demander de ne pas tuer mon cousin, j’entends ses cris depuis... un long moment...  
\- ... QUOI ? C’est pour ça ? demanda-t-il, frustré.

Nom de dieu, ils l’avaient dérangé de la presque jouissance de son blond pour « ne le tue pas ? » mais il n’allait pas le tuer Naruto, il allait lui faire hurler son prénom jusqu’à ce qu’il en devienne aphone... d’ailleurs... un sourire étira sa bouche alors qu’il regardait les deux hommes face à lui et, tout en refermant la porte, il dévisagea Yahiko.

\- Je ne le tuerais pas... mais veille à avoir une voiture pour ce matin, je doute qu’il puisse marcher normalement.

Sur ces mots pleins de fierté, la porte se referma dans un claquement insonore et Sasuke repartit vers le lit, découvrant Naruto, allongé de tout son long sur le drap noir, tremblant de tous ses membres alors qu’il continuait d’étouffer ses plaintes de plaisirs douloureux. De lents mouvements de reins faisaient frotter sa virilité contre le tissu, allumant Sasuke qui grimpa sur le lit et se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de Naruto, le dominant alors que ses mains écartaient ses fesses tandis qu’il se glissait dans un mouvement brusque en lui, le faisant crier fortement sous le plaisir revenu.

\- AAAhhh, Sasuuuke !!!  
\- Oui, crie mon nom ! Maintenant bébé, tu vas jouir, tu vas jouir en même temps que moi...

Sa cadence était déjà rapide et profonde, le corps de Naruto frémissait sous lui, ses cris étaient quelques fois assourdis contre l’étoffe de satin mais le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour les cacher, ses poings se serrant contre l’oreiller alors qu’il cambrait des reins, présentant sa croupe à Sasuke qui le prit par les hanches, augmentant sa cadence, ses cris de plaisir se joignant à ceux de Naruto.

\- Ahh, bébé, je vais jouir... en toi...  
\- Je... Je veux...  
\- Na...ruto ?  
\- Je veux... te voir... te regarder jouir... me remplir... Aaahh... ouii ! geignit-il  
\- Putain... suffoqua Sasuke

Sasuke se crispa sous la demande aphrodisiaque du blondinet qui tournait son visage vers lui, le laissant voir une face rougie par le plaisir, les traits crispés par l’attente et le désir, ce désir qu’il ressentait pour lui. Dans un autre juron étouffé, le jeune homme se recula brusquement, entendant un gémissement faible résonner et, de ses mains crispées sur les hanches de Naruto, il le retourna vigoureusement, le plaquant sur le dos avant de se pencher sur lui, prenant sa bouche fermement en se renfonçant en lui.

La chaleur que dégageait le corps de Naruto le suffoquait presque et c’est dans un râle rauque qu’il se pencha sur lui, ses reins dansant violemment contre le petit corps doré qui se cambrait de plus en plus sous le plaisir montant. Sasuke posa sa bouche contre l’épaule droite du blondinet et laissa ses dents apposer leur marque sur son corps.

Naruto passa ses mains sur les joues en sueur de Sasuke, levant son visage pour parcourir de sa bouche ses traits, gémissant sous ses coups de boutoir de plus en plus durs et rapides alors que ses yeux azurs rencontraient les onyx qui perçaient le beau visage de son amant. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes sentirent une chaleur monter en eux, que ce soit du corps ou de l’esprit.

\- Oui... oui oui oui, oh dieu Sasuke... psalmodia Naruto  
\- Jouis avec moi bébé... maintenant... gémit-il en le dévorant du regard. Tu es si beau... le visaAage... crispé par le désiiIir… et... c’est.... moi que tu veux... Aaannn !!!

Les deux hurlements de plaisir se confondirent alors que Sasuke sentait le corps pris de spasmes de Naruto le serrer dans une étreinte douloureuse, trayant son orgasme en lui. Le jeune homme voyait des taches blanches de plaisir devant sa vision alors qu’une dernière convulsion le secouait, le vidant totalement en son amant. La respiration douloureuse, Sasuke se retira du blondinet amorphe et, regardant sa semence luire doucement sur l’anus rougi de Naruto, il se coucha contre lui, l’enlaçant doucement en regardant le cadran du réveil. Dans même pas deux heures, il devait être prêt pour une interview radio mais il n’avait pas envie de quitter Naruto... il se promit, alors qu’il serrait le blond contre son corps, sentant celui-ci se blottir étroitement contre lui... de demander son numéro et son adresse à son cousin...

Il ne le lâcherait pas si facilement.

________________________________________________________________

Dans la grande suite de Sasuke, un petit blond ouvrait lentement les yeux, écoutant d’une oreille une chanson résonner doucement dans la pièce alors qu’il s’étirait langoureusement avant de gémir de douleur, le bas de son corps semblant engourdi. Ses yeux fixèrent le baldaquin blanc au dessus de sa tête alors que sa main gauche recherchait un corps chaud près de lui... son absence le fit sourire tristement et soupirer alors qu’il posait un bras sur ses yeux, un peu déçu... après tout, il avait eu cette nuit pour rêver, autant revenir à la réalité.

\- Il avait une émission de radio...

La voix grave résonna dans la pièce, l’alertant et le faisant se relever sur ses coudes, découvrant Yahiko assis sur le sol, dos au mur face au lit, le regard fixé sur lui. Le jeune homme portait déjà sa tenue de lycéen et gardait un sac près de lui. Naruto comprit assez vite que c’était son propre vêtement à l’intérieur. Un regard sur le réveil-matin lui annonça qu’il avait loupé les trois premières heures du jour.

\- Ne t’affole pas, j’ai appelé pour dire que tu étais légèrement souffrant, que tu serais là cet après midi.  
\- Pou... O...Oï...

La voix râpeuse sortit de la gorge douloureuse de Naruto, le faisant écarquiller les yeux avec ébahissement sous les rires étouffés de Yahiko. Son cousin gardait un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu’il voyait le petit bout de blond se rallonger en soupirant et se rapprocha du lit pour s’asseoir près de lui.

\- Caïn m’a demandé ton numéro de téléphone...  
\- ...  
\- Je lui ai donné.

Naruto fit la moue en détournant le regard mais ne répondit rien... si bien sa voix ou son absence de voix l’en empêchait... il n’était pas dans un roman, le grand et beau chanteur n’allait sûrement pas rappeler son coup d’un soir. Les souvenirs des délices qu’il avait éprouvé cette nuit le firent rougir, faisant grimacer Yahiko.

\- Je sais... tu as la voix qui porte, cousin.  
\- Je...t’emmerde ! chuchota Naruto.  
\- Moi aussi, je t’aime... allez, viens-là, si je t’aide pas à te lever et marcher, je doute que tu puisses le faire seul.  
\- La ... ferme.  
\- Je sais, je sais...

Le ton amusé resta tout le temps où Yahiko l’aida à se laver, détournant les yeux du corps de son cousin, rouge pivoine en voyant les plaies et suçons qui sillonnaient son corps, et à s’habiller, lentement et soigneusement avant de le conduire hors de l’hôtel sous le regard de trois jeunes occidentales rougissantes, faisant fermer les yeux de Naruto quand Yahiko lui signala qu’elles étaient dans la suite proche de celle de Caïn et n’avaient pas dormi de la nuit, explication que lui avait fournis une femme de chambre en gloussant.

Naruto sourit en coin en regardant l’hôtel et partit vers la limousine de son père, prêtée pour l’occasion alors que le fier industriel soupirait profondément. Il adorait son nain blond, il n’allait pas le laisser marcher jusqu’au lycée après une nuit... mouvementée. Minato n’avait voulu que ça en explication et malgré le regard égrillard de son neveu, il avait fermement refusé d’autres détails. Le trajet jusqu’au lycée fut presque silencieux, seule la voix grave et envoûtante de « Caïn » résonnait dans la voiture, le jeune homme répondait, en direct, aux questions d’une célèbre animatrice de radio japonaise.

_« Caïn, votre chanson « Pure », parle d’une certaine Andréa... qui est-elle ? »  
« Une jeune femme qui aime distiller le mal autour d’elle... une histoire malheureuse qui ne me donne même pas envie d’y repenser. »_

La voix était sans appel et Naruto sourit en coin, ainsi son impression avait été bonne, il partageait bien quelque chose de plus que le sexe avec Sasuke.

_« Donc, vous sous-entendez que si vous vivez une merveilleuse histoire d’amour, vous lui écrirez une chanson ? »_

Un éclat de rire rauque résonna alors que deux blonds dans une limousine noire écoutaient d’un air plus ou moins discret.

_« Je pense... que j’ai déjà trouvé la chanson qui lui convient »  
« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes avec quelqu’un ? »  
« Qui sait ? »_

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu’il entendait la réponse de Sasuke tandis que la voiture se garait. Il sortit sans attendre et, boitillant, s’éloigna de la portière pour laisser la place à son cousin. Yahiko commençait à se lever quand la prochaine question de l’animatrice radio le figea un instant.

_« Caïn... je vais oser... »  
« Faites »  
« « Caïn » est-il votre vrai prénom ? Ou existe-t-il un autre prénom gardé secret ? »  
« Caïn est mon nom de scène. Seules les personnes qui me sont chères connaissent mon vrai prénom car je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elles. »_

Yahiko sourit en repensant aux cris nocturnes de son cousin, ses gémissements se mêlant à des « Sasuke » langoureux...

\- Yahi ! Grouille !  
\- J’arrive !

_« Caïn... une dernière question... Dragueur ou Dragué ? »  
« Je ne drague que quand ça en vaut vraiment la peine... sinon... dragué. »_

Donc... son cousin en valait la peine. Un éclair de satisfaction dans le regard, Yahiko sortit enfin de la limousine, rattrapant son mini-moi qu’il choppa par le cou, le faisant râler et le mordre...

Il était impatient d’être en fin d’après-midi.

________________________________________________________________

Les cours de fin de matinée ainsi que de l’après-midi passèrent très vite. Les professeurs crurent assez facilement en l’excuse foireuse de Yahiko et la troupe n’arrêta pas de lancer des regards amusés sur Naruto sauf une personne dans son coin. Sakura, lorsque Naruto était à portée d’oreille et seul, n’hésitait pas à lancer à qui voulait l’entendre que « seules les putes couchent le soir même de la rencontre », peut être avait elle oubliée qu’elle avait voulu la place de Naruto avec une ardeur énorme.

De fil en aiguille, Yahiko répondit à ses attaques verbales sur son cousin, toujours aphone et submergé par Kiba qui lui demandait des détails de la suite, de la salle de bain, de Caïn au point que Hinata le frappa sur le bras en lui disant de le laisser respirer, coupant toute conversation aux alentours alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur le petit bout de femme, aussi petite que Naruto, et qui était normalement d’une timidité maladive. Ses grands yeux mauve clair posés sur Kiba, elle le défiait de demander une chose de plus à Naruto, chose que Kiba n’osa plus faire après ça, amusé par l'ultimatum de la jeune femme.

En fin d’après midi, les cours finis, Naruto et Yahiko se dirigèrent dans la cours pour rejoindre leurs amis avant de repartir dans leur chambre, arrivant alors qu’une voix reconnaissable par Naruto résonnait, sortant d’un petit transistor rose tenu par Sakura, le regard fanatique posé dessus.

_« Je ne sais pas encore... qui sait, ce soir peut être... »_

Yahiko fronça un sourcil, interrogatif et Kiba lui répondit de bonne grâce. L’animatrice avait demandé le matin même si Caïn était célibataire. L’émission retransmettait les meilleurs moments de l’interview du matin.

_« Donc, Caïn... vous croyez au coup de foudre ? »_

Le silence lui répondit avant qu’un souffle ne retentisse. Naruto ferma les yeux et s’imagina Sasuke se passer la main dans les cheveux avant de se pencher sur le micro, le regard noir fermement planté dans les yeux de l’animatrice.

_« Si vous m’aviez demandé ça hier... je vous aurais répondu que non... »  
« Mais aujourd’hui ? »  
« Oui. »_

Naruto rougit doucement sous le regard de ses amis, posé avec amusement et tendresse sur lui lors que le silence se faisait et qu’une des chansons de « Damned » était lancée sur les ondes. Le silence était profond avant qu’une voix froide ne retentisse, les surprenant par le venin qu’elle déversa lentement.

\- Ne vas pas t’imaginer des trucs, Naruto... Jamais Caïn ne te rappellera...  
\- ...  
\- Sakura ! prévint Yahiko  
\- Quoi ? Tu le sais très bien ! Une pute qui s’allonge la première nuit, ça n’intéresse plus personne après coup.  
\- Sakura ! hurla Kiba avec colère, se levant brusquement.  
\- En plus... ce ne doit pas être un bon coup... à ce que m’a dit Sai, j’étais meilleure que lui...  
\- ...

Le silence retomba alors que tous écarquillaient les yeux avant de les figer sur la fille aux cheveux fuchsia. La vérité venait de sortir. Ils savaient avec qui Sai avait trompé Naruto. Deux grognements retentirent alors que Yahiko et Kiba faisaient un pas en avant, vite stoppés par Shikamaru et Neji. Choji, Lee, Tenten et Ino se levèrent également, dévisageant Sakura avec dégoût mais restant là en garde-fou, au cas où les deux « monstres » pourraient passer.

Une tonalité inconnue résonna et tous tournèrent les yeux sur Naruto qui sursauta, avant de détourner un regard exempt de larmes de Sakura pour le porter sur sa poche, sortant son portable avec interrogation, ne reconnaissant pas l’appelant.

« Allo ? » lâcha t’il d’une voix encore rauque  
« Naruto »

La voix fut tellement facile à reconnaître que le cœur du petit blond s’emballa. Tous purent voir des rougeurs naitre sur ses joues alors que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. Un sourire immense et magnifique qu’ils n’avaient pas vu depuis un moment se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il balbutiait un « Sasuke » tremblant, faisant étrangement se décontracter Yahiko et Kiba.

« Je suis devant ton lycée, porte principale »  
« Mais... »  
« Dépêche-toi... J’ai l’impression qu’il y a déjà des prostituées au boulot, la chose n’a pas l’air très habillée »

Sur un petit rire de Naruto, Sasuke raccrocha. Sans une parole pour Sakura et regardant son cousin d’un air joyeux, le blondinet partit, son sac dans une main vers la grille, ignorant que sa troupe le suivait comme son ombre, le regardant se diriger vers les grilles alors qu’une grosse limousine noire luisant était garée devant, la portière arrière ouverte sur le passager dont une des jambes, garnie de cuir noir, était sortie.

Au bruit de pas, Sasuke sortit de sa voiture, dévisageant son blondinet avec un sourire en coin, le regardant haleter en le dévorant du regard, ignorant que la « prostituée masculine » le regardait avec intérêt. Le jeune chanteur était recouvert d’un long manteau dont la capuche était remontée sur son crâne, voilant avec art un de ses yeux. Ce vêtement ouvert dévoilait un pull col en V noir sur un tee-shirt résille gris sombre dont diverses taches rouges foncées faisaient ressortir la blancheur délicate de la peau de Sasuke. Une main dans sa poche, il s’appuya contre sa voiture, regardant droit dans les yeux de Naruto qui fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se figer en voyant la « prostitué masculine ».

\- Sai ?

Sasuke fronça un sourcil, se souvenant de ce qu’avait dit Yahiko. L’ex de Naruto s’appelait ainsi, ce devait être lui. Le jeune homme dévisagea de la tête aux pieds celui qu’il avait pris pour une « pute de bas étages » et soupira. Effectivement, le jeune homme lui ressemblait, mais sa peau maladive semblait grisâtre. Ses yeux éternellement froids et sans expressions dévisageaient Naruto, regardant avec colère une marque sur le cou de celui-ci qu’il n’avait pu cacher. Sa tenue, composée d’un haut très court et d’un pantalon taille basse dévoilait un ventre plat... le rendu paraissait grotesque.

\- Naruto... appela-t-il.

Le blondinet se tourna vers lui et se rapprocha lentement, sentant contre ses reins, une main forte le tenir alors que sur sa nuque l’autre annexe se posait. Sa bouche se fit positivement violer par une langue familière et possessive, le faisant gémir fortement, les émotions ressenties cette nuit lui revenaient. Naruto glissa ses propres mains dans les cheveux corbeaux, défaisant la capuche qui dévoila enfin à tous l’identité du « violeur de bouche »... Caïn.

Sasuke glissa ses mains sous les fesses rebondies de Naruto et le souleva du sol, l’encourageant mentalement à nouer ses jambes autour de ses reins, chose qu’il fit aussitôt, le collant encore plus à lui. Une main remonta le long du dos et plongea dans les cheveux blonds, maintenant la tête penchée alors que Sasuke ouvrait un œil satisfait et le posait sur « l’ex », le regardant fulminait, vite rejoint par une chose « ça » reconnu-t-il. Un nouveau geignement quémandeur retentit et il se redressa enfin, laissant respirer Naruto.

\- Bébé... tu m’as manqué... chuchota-t-il.  
\- Nnnhh...

La plainte sortit alors que Naruto blottissait son visage contre le cou de Sasuke, le léchouillant un instant avant de mordiller, laissant une marque juste sous le collier de cuir. Reprenant la bouche du chanteur, le jeune homme lécha le piercing buccal et replongea dedans, buvant le rire qui échappa au brun.

Tous étaient plus que stupéfaits par le comportement dévergondé de Naruto, lorsque celui-ci était avec Sai, il était plutôt timide et peu enclin aux contacts devant eux. Là, la seule chose qui le retenait de déshabiller le brun était qu’ils étaient dehors.

\- Naruto ! appela Sai d’une voix impatiente et fâchée.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la voix, le regard vague et les joues rouges alors que sur ses fesses, les deux mains de Sasuke se promenaient. Le regard devenu fixe, le blondinet se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu trouver à cette pâle copie de Sasuke... et compris enfin... le sauvetage effectué par Itachi lui avait sûrement provoqué une « fixation » sur les bruns aux yeux noirs... encore heureux que Shikamaru soit hétérosexuel.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec... « ça »... lâche-le et viens, j’ai à te parler...  
\- Hum... je ne pense pas... je ne partage pas ! lança Sasuke.  
\- Toi... je ne te parle pas...  
\- C’est donc toi... l’ex... je tenais à te remercier...  
\- ... De quoi...  
\- D’avoir laissé Naruto presque vierge ! ricana Sasuke avant de gémir sourdement.

Le blondinet le mordait plus fort dans le cou en représailles pour cette phrase, faisant haleter Sasuke dans un mélange de douleur et plaisir... si Naruto était disposé à jouer de cette façon... le jeune homme leva une main au dessus des fesses rebondies du blond et la claqua lentement, faisant sursauter en hoquetant Naruto. Dans les yeux larges posés sur lui, Sasuke découvrit de la surprise, un peu de colère mais surtout... de l’excitation.

Une voix agacée le sortit de ses pensées.

\- ... J’ai couché avec lui.

Les yeux de Sasuke se levèrent vers lui avant qu’il ne sourit en coin, ouvertement amusé alors qu’il posait son regard fixe sur une partie de son anatomie, amenant le regard de tous dans la même direction, faisant se raidir Sai sous l’insinuation.

\- Disons que pour moi... il était vierge...

Sur ces mots, il pénétra dans la limousine, fermant la porte doucement, son blond toujours accroché à lui, de plus en plus quémandeur et l’embrassa à nouveau avant de songer à quelque chose d’assez important. Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre, dévoilant à tous un Naruto pivoine, commençant à déshabiller « Caïn » le regard vague et la respiration rapide.

Le jeune homme ignora donc la masse blonde sur lui et chercha des yeux le cousin de celui-ci qui s’avança vers la voiture avec un doux sourire en voyant son « bébé » occupé à dessaper le chanteur.

\- Yahiko... merci.  
\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi... merci aussi...

Sur un hochement de tête accompagné d’un sourire en coin, Sasuke ferma la fenêtre avant de dévorer à nouveau la bouche de son blond, entrecoupant sa question.

\- Pour... quoi... mer... oh dieu... merci ?  
\- Je lui ai... donné le numéro de téléphone... de mon frère.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme allongea Naruto sur la banquette de la limousine et sourit doucement en le regardant, voyant les rougeurs monter à ses joues. Les yeux azurs de Naruto brillaient de milles feux, posés sur lui alors que Sasuke le dévisageait, encore surpris que la veille, ils ne se connaissaient pas...

Oui... il croyait aux coups de foudre maintenant.

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist de ce chapitre
> 
> /!\Attention, pensez à ouvrir le lien sur une autre fenetre au risque de voir la fic se fermer !!
> 
> Lycée/Appart de Naru et avant concert :  
> \- Incubus - Dig  
> \- 30 Seconds to Mars – Valhalla
> 
> Concert :  
> \- Chanson 1 Orgy – Pure  
> \- Chanson 2 Orgy - Stitches  
> \- Chanson 3 Jay Gordon – Slept so long
> 
> Après concert et after :  
> \- Adema – Giving In  
> \- blade – Vampire dance Club
> 
> Dans les couloirs : (ouais... me suis dopée à Justin et alors ? >_<)  
> \- Justin Timberlake – Cry me a river  
> \- Justin Timberlake – Summer love  
> \- Justin Timberlake – My love  
> \- Justin Timberlake – I think she know
> 
> Retour à l’after :  
> \- Three Days Grace - Pain
> 
> La suite de Sasuke : (euh... faites gaffe, pas obligés(ées) d’écouter tout... en boucle :P)  
> \- Marylin Manson – Disassociative  
> \- Marylin Manson – Diary of a dope friends  
> \- Marylin Manson – I put a spell on you  
> \- Marylin Manson – The last day on earth  
> \- Jay Gordon – Slept so long (bin ouais, re-lui :P ils entendent rien eux XD)
> 
> Le lendemain matin, réveil de Naruto :  
> \- Skillet – Those night
> 
> Le lycée et fin :  
> \- 30 seconds to Mars - Oblivion  
> \- Three days Grace - Burn
> 
> Haganemaru a la parole !
> 
> Il devait sortir pour Noel... ensuite pour le jour de l'an... j'ai préféré l'envoyer entre les deux XD  
> Je ne fais pas de DDF sachant qu'il en a un à son nom dans la partie concernée ;)  
> j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ^^.


End file.
